Ver, lo que no querías ver
by Taiga-chan099
Summary: -¿A que has venido?-Dijo ese youkay de mirar y personalidad fría y congeladora -He venido a verte-Kagome solo podía ver a ese youkay bajo la luna...
1. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Algo normal en el Sengoku hasta …

- Inuyasha , ¡ABAJO!¡ABAJO!¡ABAJO!¡ABAJO¡ABAJO!ABAJO¡ABAJO!ABAJO¡ABAJO!ABAJO¡ABAJO!ABAJO¡ABAJO!ABAJO¡ABAJO!ABAJO¡ABAJO!ABAJO¡ERES UN TONOT!-decía kagome muy molesta con inuyasha ella se esmeraba en cocinar y el decía que solo le gustaba el ramen era tan poco insensible

- Le dieron muy fuerte verdad monje miroku- dijo Sango en susurro solo para miroku

- Si pero el tiene la culpa por que tuvo que decirle que su comida estaba horrible si no es verdad ,algunas veces pienso que el se lo merece- dijo miroku en susurro solo para sango

- Es solo un perro tonto y de muy mal gusto –dijo el Shipo diciendo en voz alta para que Inuyasha lo escuchase

- Cállate Renacuajo cuando me levante veras – dijo inuyasha tratando de levantarse pero no podía ya que le dolía mucho por todos los debajo de kagome

Kagome por otro caso se había ido furiosa como era posible que inuyasha fuese tan insensible siempre es lo mismo ella hace algo que se esmera mucho y especialmente por él y el como si nada dice que no esto siempre se vuelve cansado porque es así es que inuyasha no puede ser por un minuto a lo menos Cortez con ella.

Kagome muy metida se da cuenta que es de noche y está en lugar que ni siquiera conoce y ahora como hacía para volver al campamento

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo alguien que kagome reconoció al instante solo una persona que conoce tiene ese tono tan frio y calculador

- Seshomaru – Dijo kagome volteando para ver a la persona que tenía detrás

- Te hice una pregunta , contesta – dijo Seshomaru con ese tono frio igual

- Parce que me he perdido – dijo kagome riendo nerviosa

- Pues lárgate no me importa si estas herida si te mueres o no solo vete de mi presencia – dijo Seshomaru dándole una mirada muy calculadora

- Que poco de irrespetuoso eres Seshomaru – dijo kagome

- Lárgate de aquí estúpida humano estos son mis dominós y si no te vas te mato – Acercándose a kagome- A menos que quieras morir – Termino diciendo esto muy

cerca de kagome

- Pero te he dicho que no sé dónde estoy y tampoco se cómo regresar –dijo kagome con la mínima esperanza que la ayudase

- Si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que pedírmela – dijo seshomaru esbozando una diminuta sonrisa con lo poco que conocía sabía que era una mujer muy orgullosa

- Mejor me pierdo a que pedirle a un estúpido yokai como tú –dijo kagome con su orgullo en alto conociendo a Seshomaru sería capaz que le dijera que se arrodillase y le pidiese ayuda pero ella no aria eso

- Cuida tus palabras pero solo eres una de esa raza tan indiferente no son nada comparado con nosotros- dijo Seshomaru un poco molesto ella se atrevió a hablarle  
haci pero le sorprendió porque hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba a alguien haci al menos que quiera morir

- Nosotros los humanos a lo menos tenemos muchas cosas buenas que nos caracterizan no como ustedes que son muy frío - dijo kagome un poco molesta por las últimas palabras dichas por el yokai que tenía en frente

-Seguro que te refieres a sus estúpidos sentimientos o me estoy equivocando – dijo Seshomaru con un aire superio

- Pues nos estúpidos sentimiento son mejores ya que a lo menos sabeísmos que es amar –dijo kagome decidida pensando en su relación tan extraña con cierto hanyou que tuvo una pelea hace unas horas

- Claro y también son tan egoístas que podrían sacrificar a las persona que dicen amar por sus patéticas vidas - dijo Seshomaru respondiendo a las palabras de la insolente humana que tenía cerca de su presencia

- Pues no todos somos haci yo primero muerta que dejar a la persona que amo en peligro – dijo kagome muy decidida y era verdad si inuyasha estuviera a punto de morir y ella tenía que dar su vida por salvarlo lo aria sin tener que pensarlo

- Lo dice ahora después serias de traicionar a ese estúpido de inuyasha por salvar tu tan miserable vida – dijo Seshomaru con firmeza

- eso nunca – dijo kagome molesta

- Me estoy cansando de hablar con una humana tan estúpida como tú – dijo Seshomaru y era verdad que estaba el haciendo ahí porque no simplemente la mataba o se iba que ganaba con estar hablando esa patética humana que defendía a su tan indiferente raza que perdía por cortarle la cabeza a la 'mujer' de su medio hermano. Pues nada simplemente solo tendría que irse y ya dejarla que se muera del frio o que algún monstruo la coma ya que siempre pasan por esos lugares monstruos hambrientos ya que en el dia no pueden salir

- Eres tan frustrante – dijo kagome un tanto molesta

En ese momento aparece de los arbustos una niña con un kimono color naranja con la cara sucia y detrás de ella un renacuajo color verde con su bastón mágico más conocidos como los fieles acompañantes de Seshomaru: Rin y Jaken

- Señorita Kagome, ¿Qué hace por aquí? – dijo Rin muy extrañada al verla pero a la vez feliz le encantaba estar con ella era ambla y cariñosa era hermosa siempre desde que la miro. La vio como una madre la cual que la verdadera murió cuando ella era muy chiquita

- Estaba saludando a Seshomaru y el contándome de su vida ¿verdad Seshomaru? – dijo kagome relajar la tensión que se había creado

- Cállate – dijo Seshomaru con ese tono tan indiferente y frio hacia aquella mujer que tenía en frente

- Señorita Kagome quiere jugar con Rin – dijo rin sonriéndole

- Yo no creo que pueda porque me tengo que ir – dijo Kagome ya que de Seshomaru no tendrá ayuda ni soñando conociéndolo …

- Pero quedarse con Rin y mañana jugar y después Señor Seshomaru llevarla con sus amigos – dijo rin se estaba volviendo insistente es que hace tiempo no veía a la señorita kagome y ya la empezaba a extrañar

Kagome solo miro de reojo a Seshomaru a ver si podía o no . el solo se dio la vuelta , Kagome lo tomo como un si

-Claro por qué no Seshomaru estará encanto de ayudarme ¿verdad?- dijo Kagome con ironia

Seshomaru no contesto y solo camino en silencio siendo seguido por los demás hasta llegar a una cabaña muy acogedora hay había solo una cama cual dormirían Kagome y Rin estaba prendida ya con la leña

-Rin mañana jugaremos lo que quieras ahora es hora de dormir –dijo kagome con un tono muy dulce solo para rin

-Bien , pero mañana señorita kagome jugar con rin e ir a recoger flores para el señor seshomaru y el señor seshomaru estar feliz por ir y usted y el muy felices y ….. - hasta que la niña se durmió

Kagome se sorprendió con lo que dijo Rin pero no le tomo mucha importancia y sigue arropando a la niña. Seshomaru se levantó dispuesto a retirarse para ir a un lugar para poder dormir por que no compartiría un lugar con tal desagradable humana

- ¿A dónde vas? dijo Kagome viendo que Seshomaru se iba a retirar

- Eres mi esposa para decirte a donde voy metete en tus asuntos – dijo Seshomaru – Humana- y salió a ver un lugar donde pueda dormir tranquilo ya que con ella en esa cabaña no dormiría nada

* * *

- Inuyasha deja de hacerte el necio y ve a buscarla –dijo miroku tratando de conversar a su amigo

- No me molestes miroku no iré por ella – dijo Inuyasha recostado en un árbol

- Inuyasha si se pierde kagome te are pagar por ello -dijo sango tratando de ver si reaccionaba e iba a buscar a su amiga ya que ella se estaba preocupando

- Ve a buscarla estúpido perro ya que si le pasa a kagome será tu culpa – dijo Shipou a ver si hacia efecto sus palabras

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia y por aclaraciones esta historia tambien esta publicada en otra pagina con la cuenta de : Bella_Marie_S_C_

Gracias por haber leido y ...

Sayonara :)


	2. Yue

**Yue...**

Al dia siguiente….

- Rin levántate – dijo Kagome con un tono muy dulce y maternal

Rin escucho la melodiosa vos de Kagome y haciendo caso a lo que dijo se levantó con un bostezo y frotándose los ojos al abrirlos kagome estaba ahí con una sonrisa dirigida a ella

- Rin tiene hambre – dijo rin poniendo una mano en su estómago en signo de tener hambre

- Vamos a buscar algo…-miro kagome extrañaba por el desayuno estaba servido y recién hecho – para comer – ¿Quién lo habrá hecho?- Dijo kagome viendo con curiosidad a Rin

Rin estaba sonriendo ella sabía perfectamente quien era quien le preparo la comida

- Gracias Señor Jaken – dijo alzando la voz para que el renacuajo verde, sirviente del Sesshomaru , Jaken lo escuchase

De pronto apareció por la puerta Jaken con su bastón

- Cómanselo ya – dijo en forma de orden Jaken a Kagome y Rin

- ¿Enserio tu preparaste esto , Jaken?- dijo Kagome extrañada

- Si - Jaken se sentó – Hay un problema - dijo Jaken

- No pensé que sabias cocinar – agarro una fruta – Gracias Jaken – Mostrándole una sonrisa muy dulce en forma de agradecimiento

- Co…comételo ya – dijo Jaken un poco nervioso

El silencio reino el lugar, Kagome comía preguntándose qué ¿Cómo es que Jaken sabia cocinar? , Rin comiendo en silencio planeando una lista mental de lo que quería hacer con la Señorita Kagome, Jaken solo miraba a las dos humanas que tenía en frente y preguntándose ¿Por qué el Señor Sesshomaru traía a dos humanas tan molestas como ellas?

- Gracias por la comida – dijeron al unísono Kagome y Rin a Jaken

- ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? Jaken- dijo Kagome preguntándose ya que lo última vez que lo vio fue la noche pasado recordando sus palabras

Flashback

- Eres mi esposa para decirte a donde voy - metete en tus asuntos – Humana –

- Esta afuera – dijo Jaken – no lo vayas a molestar humana

- No lo molestare – dijo Kagome -Solo le hablare – dijo Kagome saliendo

- ES LO MISMO –dijo Jaken alzando la voz para kagome pero se dio cuenta que ella ya se había ido

- El Señor Sesshomaru y la Señorita Kagome quieren hablar déjelos Señor Jaken – dijo Rin con un tono muy inocente

- Cállate Rin –dijo Jaken inquieto – Es mejor que no los molestemos

- Tiene razón Señor Jaken- dijo rin mostrando su linda sonrisa

Kagome al salir de la cabaña dispuesta a hablar con Seshomaru, va a buscarlo

- ¿Sesshomaru?– dijo Kagome

Pero no era Sesshomaru, Era un Youkay en forma humana

Tenía el cabello largo que llegaba mas del suelo de color plateado y la piel tan blanca, ojos celestes , alto, mirada dura y cruel, orejas puntiagudas, traje blanco, con una espada que parecía común y corriente

- Pero que preciosa chica tenemos – volteándose y poniendo una mirada perversa – lástima que sea humana

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Kagome con miedo pero de voz firme

- Solo un Gran Youkay que tiene hambre – mirándole de pies a cabeza – me gusta comer mujeres hermosas – dijo pero en un segundo ya estaba lo suficiente cerca de kagome y le agarra el mentón obligándola a mirarla

- Como tu , Preciosa – dijo el Youkay mirándola de tan cerca

- Déjame – dijo kagome soltándose bruscamente y tratándose de alejarse un poco de Youkay - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Para ti , bella dama - y la mira fijamente mientras hace una reverencia – Yue , el caballero de la Luna Llena

- Yue – repitió kagome – Nunca escuche tal nombre

- Pero no te podría comer eres muy hermosa como para desperdiciarlo – dijo Yue agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hasta su pecho – Demasiado belleza para ti

Kagome en ese momento se soltó y le tiro una cachetada

- No me gusta que me toque personas como tú – dijo Kagome recordando el momento que Koga le dijo que sería su mujer

- ¿Cómo yo? – dijo Yue agarrándose su mejilla que segundos antes fue tocada por la mano de aquella muchacha humana – Quieres decir muy fuertes – dijo con aire de grandeza - no te preocupes no soy capaz de dañar a una belleza como tú – y la miro fijamente – aunque sea humana

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – detrás de los arbustos sale Sesshomaru

- Sesshomaru , viejo amigo – dijo Yue viendo a Seshomaru y dando una sonrisa fingida

- Te hice una pregunta – dijo Seshomaru molestándose y mirando a kagome ¿Qué hace aquí esa humana?

- Nada conociendo a mi próxima esposa –dijo Yue sin preocupación alguna

- Esa estúpida es una humana – dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño – además tiene dueño – dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha

- No sabía que el Gran Sesshomaru le gustase una humana – dijo Yue con una sonrisa

- Nunca tomaría a una humana para tal puesto – dijo Seshomaru con indiferencia – y menos a esta humana

- Que tiene esta humana – señalándose a sí misma – de malo – dijo Kagome

- Que eres muy molesta , inútil , defiendes tu asquerosa especie – Dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarla

- Eres un estúpido – dijo kagome en susurro , cosa que Sesshomaru escucho

- Y tu una humana tan idiota – dijo Sesshomaru

- Pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Yue rompiendo la tensión que se estaba formando

- Kagome – y voltea para mirarlo – Kagome Higurashi , ese es mi nombre

- Qué lindo nombre es perfecto para ti – dijo Yue con una sonrisa

- Lárgate Yue – dijo Seshomaru interrumpiendo

- No se me apetece tener una esposa – mira a kagome- como ella

- Es una humana – dijo Sesshomaru fastidiado

- Me da igual es hermosa – dijo Yue mirándola , haciendo que kagome se sonrojase

- No tienes otros asuntos que atender – dijo Sesshomaru mirando esa escena que lo estaba empezando a enfurecer

- Si tienes razón – dijo Yue con un tono de lastimada fingida

- Lárgate entonces – dijo Sesshomaru mirando especialmente a Yue

- Bien – dijo Yue cortando la mirada de Seshomaru. Yue se dirigió a Kagome y agarro su mano y le dio un beso en la mano

- Espero que nos veamos pronto, Kagome – dicho esto. Yue se levanta y le da un beso a kagome dejándola atónita y se separa de ella y de pronto el empieza a ser rodeado por una esfera que se eleva poco al cielo y de pronto desaparece anunciando la ida de Yue dejando a Kagome y Sesshomaru solos …

- Deja de mirar el cielo y ven conmigo – dijo Sesshomaru con un tono molesto tal vez sea por la escena que vio , no pero para él era imposible pero no quería admitir que lo que vio le molesto tal vez sea por uno de su especie haiga besado a una de una especia tan baja como la que es esa estúpida

- Bien – dijo Kagome saliendo del estado atónito y siguió Sesshomaru


	3. Celoso o ¿No?

**Los personajes no me perteneces son la la grandiosa y diosa de Rumiko T. y...**

**Aclaración****: Yue tampoco me pertenece, Es de Sakura Card Captor y aquí no cambia el tema quiero decir que siguen en la época sin relación de cartas o algo por el estilo que tenga que ver con Sakura **

**Aclaración**** 2 XD: Sesshomaru tiene los dos brazos no quiero explicar porque simplemente lo dejo haci, es un fic y haci queda y digo Punto Final:) **

**Les agradescos los comentarios, aunque no haiga mucho ya que solo tengo poquísimo tiempo**

* * *

**Celos o ¿No? ...**

Kagome seguía a Sesshomaru caminando entre ellos reinaba el silencio faltaba poco para llegar a la cabaña donde estaría Rin y Jaken

- ¿Tú conoces a Yue? – Dijo tratando de entablar un conversación – Seshomaru –

Pero no contesto porque tendría que contestarle no es nadie ni siquiera sirviente para darle explicación alguna, además estaba aburrido por qué demonios llevaba a una humana más de la que ya tenía porque simplemente en ese momento no la mataba y asunto arreglado diría que ya se fue y la pequeña no se daría cuenta con lo ingenua que es se pondrá triste pero siempre se repone de cualquier decepción y además…

- Oye te hice una pregunta – Dijo insistiendo Kagome utilizo las mismas palabras que el utilizo hace unos momentos atrás

- Cállate - dijo Seshomaru en forma tajante – no tengo decirte nada – se detuvo

- Si Yue esta haci conmigo a lo menos tengo que saber algo – dijo deteniéndose para ver a Sesshomaru de espaldas

- ¿Por qué eres tan molesta?- dijo mirándola – Humana.

- Puedes dejar de decirme haci – dijo kagome era molesto que solo le digiera humana ella tiene nombre y apellido y se lo dejaría claro – Me llamo Kagome - señala con el dedo índice a Seshomaru – y Espero que me llames haci

- Y qué pasa si no quiero – dijo incitándole – Humana – dijo lo último en forma de burla

- Hay que desesperante eres – dijo kagome cerrando los ojos – Solo quiero que contestes mi pregunta

- Si tanto interés tienes – se sienta en la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol – Ve a preguntárselo

- No puedo porque- copiando la última acción de Seshomaru – ya se ha ido

- Si te contesto – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos – Te largaras.

- Bien – dijo Kagome apoyando su cabeza con el tronco del árbol

- Yue , es una persona importante en el castillo – dijo mirando al cielo – es la máxima autoridad de todo el personal y no puedo matarlo – dijo frunciendo el ceño recordando cuantas veces quiso matarlo por su insolencia – Además de que es rápido y fuerte

- ¿Por qué matarlo?- dijo Kagome mirándolo extrañada – Si es agradable – dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas recordando lo atrevido había sido de besarla sin preocupación alguna

- Si es agradable – la mira con el ceño fruncido – por que no te largas con el – dijo con molesto - y te casas – y la mira a sus ojos chocolate – Él está buscando esposa

- ¿Por qué tú no te has quedado en el castillo? –dijo kagome es que siempre se preguntó eso por qué no se quedaba hay además es un Youkay fuerte , demasiado fuerte y …..

- Ya conteste quien era Yue – dijo mirándola en forma fría – Ahora Lárgate

- Si ya me voy pero la próxima vez quiero una respuesta – dijo mirándole directamente a sus ojos que era igual que el Inuyasha solo que el del siempre se mostraban fríos …

- No habrá próxima vez – dijo levantándose – Por que hablaría con una humana tan estúpida como tú.

- Hay ya te he dicho que no me digas así – dijo kagome frunciendo el ceño – Y tú eres el estúpido.

- Mira quien dice – dijo Sesshomaru en forma burlona mostrándose en su rostro sin sentimientos y una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente.

- Lo dice Kagome – dijo Señalándose a si misma

- Ya Vete de un buena vez – dijo cortando todo signo de burla en su conversación

- Si ya me voy – dijo frotándose los ojos por la luz del sol

-Se ira sin jugar con Rin – Apareció entre los arbustos Rin con sus ojos cristalinos – Señorita kagome

Kagome mira a Seshomaru y el solo se va de ese lugar, kagome lo toma como un si

- No – Dijo levantándole la cabeza – Yo no me iría sin jugar con Rin – mostrándole sonrisa muy dulce , que lo tomo la niña en forma maternal

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Rin

- Claro a mí me gustaría ir a jugar con Rin – dijo Kagome

- Entonces vamos a recoger flores para el señor Sesshomaru – Dijo mostrándole un sonrisa - A él le gusta que le lleve flores – dijo Rin agarrándole de la mano para guiarle a un campo de rosas

- ¿Le gusta? – dijo kagome extrañada

- Se pondrá feliz si usted le lleva – dijo Rin con ingenuidad pero con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué crees eso Rin?- dijo preguntándole a Rin

- Por qué siempre veo al Señor Sesshomaru muy solo – dijo poniéndose un poco triste recordando la soledad que siempre tiene Sesshomaru

- Bien – dijo kagome con una sonrisa ella sabía que sería absurdo que Sesshomaru se pondría feliz con unas simples rosas pero mostrara una sonrisa o algo para que ella diga que se pone ''feliz''

Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron a un campo de rosas , Rin fue de frente a echarse sobre ellas y así se la pasaron toda la tarde hasta que vieron que ya oscurecía

- Rin nos tenemos que ir – dijo kagome al notar el atardecer

- Si – agarro los dos ramos de rosas que tenía – tome - dándole uno

- Gracias Rin – Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa ¿Qué hare con estas rosas? Dudo que Sesshomaru quiera esto… Ha! Que hará con esas rosas…. Pero ya que lo hare por ella , hoy me tengo que ir o me echara a patadas

Mientras caminaba, Kagome solo estaba pesando en como iba a regresar con inuyasha y sus amigos por otro lado Rin solo tarareaba una canción, hasta …

- Hola Kagome –

De pronto un brazo agarro la cintura de kagome que ni siquiera pudo hacer nada ya que todo eso pasó en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, recordó solo a una persona con esa velocidad, Yue

- Hola Yue – dijo acertando quien era - ¿Qué quieres aquí?- dijo zafándose de su agarre

- Saludando a mi futura novia - dijo Yue con un tono muy confiado

- Y se podría saber quién es- dijo kagome frunciendo el ceño – Rin ve adelantándote yo iré mas tarde tengo que hablar ¿bien?- miro a Rin mostrándole una sonrisa para no alarmarla

Dicho esto, Rin se fue corriendo dirigiéndose a la cabaña. Cuando desapareció entre los arbustos…

- Tu – dijo mirándola firmemente

- Aléjate de ella … Yue – dijo Sesshomaru apareciendo entre los arboles

- Pero si será mi esposa tengo derecho de que este conmigo – dijo mirándole – o estas celoso de que este cerca de ella

- ¿Celoso?- dijo en forma de burla – de ese chiquilla humana que es tan estúpida – cambia su rostro quitando todo rasgo de burla -Nunca-

- Pues para mí son celos – dijo Yue abrazando a kagome rodeándo los hombros con su brazos

- Oye ya déjame – dijo kagome deshaciendo el abrazo – me tengo que ir – dijo kagome mirando directamente a los ojos color ámbar de Sesshomaru que por un momento la desvió y en un segundo recordó en donde estaba

- Si es hora de que te largues – dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño- Con ese híbrido

- Ese híbrido tiene nombre y es Inuyasha – dijo Kagome molesta que le costaba llamar a las personas por sus nombre tan superior se cree

- Es igual – dijo Sesshomaru cortando la miranda que hace poco habían establecido

- Inuyasha…. ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?- dijo Yue agarrándose la barbilla tratando de recordar

- Inuyasha es medio hermano de Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome mirando a Yue

- Ha! Ya me acuerdo – dijo Yue con tono de triunfo

- Kagome solo Lárgate de aquí – dijo Sesshomaru molesto – Por esa dirección esta Inuyasha haci que ya LARGATE –dijo Sesshomaru con los ojos rojos anunciando su furia

- Kagome será mejor que lo escuches yo puedo tranquilizarlo – dijo susurrando en su oído – Ve yo lo tranquilizare – dicho esto le da un beso en la mejilla

Kagome solo se fue por la dirección que le señalo Sesshomaru pero estaba pensativa ¿Me llamo por mi nombre? …. Solo espero que se tranquilice y que Yue no salga lastimado, Sesshomaru es muy fuerte puede matarlo pero recordó…

* * *

– Es la máxima autoridad de todo el personal y no puedo matarlo – Además de que es rápido y fuerte-

No puede matarlo porque es alguien importante, pero me preocupa y si Sesshomaru sale lastimado porque Yue quiso tranquilizarlo, Espera… ¿Por qué me preocupo por él? Si él nunca lo hace…

- Cuídate Sesshomaru y a ti también Yue- dijo en susurro

Kagome lleva corriendo más de 30 minutos y no hay nada o ¿solo habrá sido un engaño de Sesshomaru? , ¡QUE TONTA! Por qué le hice caso tal vez sea porque…

- Kagome -

* * *

Bueno Gracias por Leer encerio se los agradesco y pues no se que mas decir XD

Tal vez...

_Sayonara_


	4. Vengo a verte

**Gracias por los comentarios y bueno aquí les dejo la continuación y tratare de colocarlo muy rápido tal vez uno podía pero no se veré :) **

* * *

_**Vengo a verte... **_

- Kagome-

- Inuyasha – Dijo kagome. Kagome va corriendo y abraza a Inuyasha, Inuyasha no hace más que corresponderle el abrazo. – Te extrañe mucho – dijo kagome rindiendo su cara en el pecho de Inuyasha – Inuyasha.

- Kagome – dijo inuyasha separándose lentamente - ¿Dónde te metiste? – dijo Inuyasha haciendo una de las tantas preguntas que tiene en mente

- Yo… - si le digo que estaba con Sesshomaru, ira y no sé qué estará pasando en ese lugar puede morir, Sesshomaru y Yue son muy fuertes. Inuyasha solo no podría con ellos, empeora la situación si Sesshomaru esta transformado en su forma original que pudo ver solo una vez.

- ¿Por qué apestas a Sesshomaru?- dijo Inuyasha molestándose- ¿Por qué tienes un olor que no conozco en tus labios? ¿Que hiciste todo el dia? ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir? –dijo Inuyasha ya llegando con cada a un caso de furia. Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome y le agarra el brazo y lo aprieta y la empieza a sacudir - ¿Por qué no contestas mis preguntas?

- Inuyasha Suéltame – dijo Kagome con una mueca de dolor – Me duele.

- Contesta mis malditas preguntas – dijo Inuyasha con un tono aterrador- ¡Porque tienes ese aroma en tus labios, Kagome! ¡CONTESTAME! –Dijo Inuyasha con furia

Inuyasha encierra con sus brazos a kagome, Estaba atrapada, no podía retroceder por dé tras de ella estaba un tronco. Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente al oído de Kagome y…

- ¿Quién te beso?- dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca y fría – Dímelo.

- Fue…- dijo kagome tratando de articular una palabra, pero no podía tenía miedo de inuyasha podía ver que sus ojos rojos de furia tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarlo

- Dime.

- Fue un Youkay muy veloz en segundos ya estaba a mi costado – dijo Kagome era lo único que diría, si decía algo más él podía ir a buscarlo y él no se detenía en una pelea y menos si se estaba transformando.

- Escúchame bien Kagome- dijo Inuyasha viéndola directamente, haciendo de su agarre de brazo más fuerte, incrustando sus garras levemente al brazo de la muchacha

- Suéltame – dijo Kagome con una mueca de dolor, sentía como un poco de sangre salía de su brazo por las garras de Inuyasha.

- Primero escúchame- dijo Inuyasha profundizando sus garras- Nadie te puede tocar.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Kagome para tratar de desviar su ira hacia la basura y volviera a ser el de siempre.

- Porque eres mía – dijo Inuyasha mirándola profundamente. Kagome se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha.

- Y nadie te puede tocar más que yo – dijo Inuyasha retirando sus garras , baja su mirada al brazo de Kagome , sangraba , y sus ojos se volvieron normales dejo de estar rojo como el color de la sangre

- Kagome – dijo Inuyasha extrañado.

- Inuyasha – mira sus ojos – volviste en si – Kagome muestra una sonrisa olvidándose del dolor de su brazo

- Vamos nos de aquí – dijo Inuyasha sin percatarse de la sangre, solo se concentró en ver a Kagome sana y salva

- Si – dijo Kagome. Inuyasha se da cuenta del olor de la sangre de Kagome en sus manos y en el traje de la chica

- Yo te hice eso Kagome- dijo Inuyasha cabizbajo

- Ya no importa Inuyasha – dijo Kagome, no quería que se pusiera triste por eso- Vamos los chicos he de estar esperando

- Kagome – Dijo Inuyasha y la mira a los ojos – Discúlpame.

- No te preocupes estoy bien, enserio – Dijo Kagome mostrando una sonrisa, que hizo a Inuyasha tranquilizarse

Al llegar a la cabaña. Entran los dos…

- Kagome – dijo Sango levantándose para abrazar a su amiga, que la consideraba una hermana - ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Dijo separándose – Estábamos muy preocupados por ti

- Señorita Kagome – dijo el Monje Miroku – Que bien que este aquí.

- ¡Kagomeee!- dijo Shipo saltando a los brazos de Kagome y llorando, al darse cuenta de la herida en el brazo de kagome – Kagome hay que curarte.

- Yo le ayudare – dijo Miroku levantándose- si no le molesta

- Gracias, Monje Miroku- dijo Kagome, se dirige a su mochila amarilla y saca una crema y un ungüento, mientras Shipo traía en un recipiente agua.

- Bien todo lo que tenemos que hacer es…- Dijo Miroku

- -Miroku!- Dijo Kagome gritando y tirándole una cachetada seguida se una golpe en la cabeza por el bumerang de Sango

- No es mi culpa – dijo Miroku – es culpa de mi mano.

- Si como no – dijo Sango mirándole molesta – Yo te curare Kagome

- Gracias – dijo Kagome

Sango se quedó con Kagome mientras Inuyasha y Miroku fueron a buscar leña para prender la fogata

- ¿Dónde estuviste?- dijo Kagome limpiando la sangre de Kagome

- Con Sesshomaru – Dijo Kagome contándole todo lo ocurrido en su estadía con Sesshomaru y sobre la herida causada por la furia de Inuyasha, Sango la escuchaba detenidamente mientras curaba la herida con delicadeza, termino de hacer el nudo cuando kagome termino de contar lo sucedido

- ¿Y Yue es guapo? – dijo Sango con todo divertido

- Si- dijo Kagome tenía que admitirlo Yue si era alguien guapo, además de fuerte y veloz. Pero tiene una pregunta que nuca se la pregunto ¿Si es el caballero de la luna llena? ¿Por qué esta con trabajando para Sesshomaru? ¿Cuál es su historia? El parece de la realeza o algo por el estilo, no parece un servidor ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Y besa bien?- dijo Sango con mirada traviesa al ver que Kagome se sonrojaba

- No sé qué decirte – dijo Kagome después de un suspiro

- Ya vienen – dijo Sango al oír unos ruidos afuera de la cabaña - ¿Quieres que lo mantenga en secreto?.

- Por favor – dijo Kagome poniendo sus dos manos unidas en forma de favor

- Bien – dijo Sango

Inuyasha y Miroku aparecen con leñas en sus hombros .Kagome les da el encendedor prenden una fogata

- Ya te curo la herida – dijo Inuyasha viéndola – Discúlpame

El aire se puso tenso, muy pocas veces Inuyasha decía lo siento tan abiertamente

- No te preocupes – dijo Kagome para disminuir el molesto aire que se formaba –Estoy bien.

Gobernó el silencio en la cabaña

- Creo que ya hay que dormir – dijo miroku interrumpiendo el silencio – Ya es tarde

- Si tienes razón – dijo Inuyasha – mañana tenemos que retomar la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon.

Dicho esto todos se fueron a dormir. A media noche, Inuyasha siento un aroma que ya conoce y va en su búsqueda, kagome lo escucha y lo sigue

- Inuyasha has venido -.

- Si, Kikio

- Inuyasha necesito tu ayuda – dijo Kikio abrazando a Inuyasha

- Lo que quieras – dijo Inuyasha respondiendo el abrazo de Kikio

- Necesito viajar contigo – dijo Kikio – Crees que se pueda.

- Claro – dijo Inuyasha cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en el hombre de Kikio

- No habrá problema con Kagome – dijo Kikio

- No importa – dijo Inuyasha si en pensar en lo que dijo y sin detectar cerca el aroma de Kagome, quien escuchaba todo –Ella tendrá que aceptar eso, Kikio

- Quédate conmigo, Inuyasha –dijo Kikio con una sonrisa que representaba malicia

- Siempre – dijo Inuyasha

Kagome salió huyendo de ese lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Si Inuyasha quiere a kikio con él, bien, eso significa que no me necesita. No voy a soportar verlos juntos. Kagome corría sin darse cuenta a que dirección. Hasta que vio a un Youkay de largos cabellos plateados y era reflejado a la luz de la luna

- Seshomaru – dijo Kagome viéndolo directamente, el voltea

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sesshomaru mirándola percatándose que había llorado por el aroma de sales y agua en sus ojos, además de que estaban rojos e hinchados

- Venia a verte –.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que os aya gustado

Sayonara :)

Espero reviews :)


	5. La historia de Yue

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**_La historia de Yue_  
**

Venia verte-.

- ¿Para qué?- dijo Seshomaru indiferencia

- Era el único lugar que podía venir- dijo Kagome recordando el por qué – Ya no puedo volver haya.

- No me interesa- dijo Sesshomaru volteando dispuesto a irse, ¿Qué ganaba en escucharla?, Nada así que no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero…

- Espera – dijo Kagome - ¿Quiero hacerte una simple pregunta?

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Seshomaru de forma tajante

- Puedo quedarme contigo- Dijo Kagome caminando hacia el con pasos lento,

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Sesshomaru ¿Por quiere estar conmigo? No me importa que le haiga hecho el idiota de Inuyasha, pero ella tiene una herida que todavía está abierta pero estaba vendada, igualmente puedo oler la sangre que hay

- Porque es el único lugar que he pensado en venir – dijo Kagome parada detrás de el

- Y porque tendría que llevarte conmigo- dijo Sesshomaru volteando viéndola en sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate, que odia por ser de una raza tan inferior.

- Por favor – dijo kagome bajando la mirada ocultando bajo su flequillo- Eres la única persona que conozco que puedo estar cerca de él aunque odie decirlo

- Has lo que quieras- dijo Seshomaru – Humana.

- Sigues con eso – dijo kagome al escuchar la palabra humana que le costaba llamarla por su nombre- Tengo nombre y es Kagome

- Ya cállate – dijo Sesshomaru dando la vuelta – Vete a la cabaña.

- Rin está ahí – dijo Kagome por que recordó que se había ido sin decirle nada

- Si – dijo de forma tajante y dicho esto se internó en el bosque desapareciendo

- Gracias – dijo en susurro – Sesshomaru- dicho esto Kagome dispuesta a ir a la cabaña a ver a Rin

- Kagome –

- Hola Yue- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- dijo Yue con el ceño fruncido

- Nada – dijo Kagome no quería decirle que fue Inuyasha, no quería decir su nombre

- No preguntare más – dijo Yue sabiendo que ella estaba evadiendo el tema

- ¿Y qué paso?- dijo Kagome

- ¿Qué paso de qué?- dijo Yue no entendió la pregunta que le hiso

- Que paso cuando me fui – dijo Kagome especificando la pregunta

- Sentémonos, demorara un rato- dijo Yue

Dicho esto Yue y Kagome se sientan y él le narra la historia…

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué te pasa Sesshomaru?- dijo Yue_

_-No me molestes- dijo Sesshomaru tratando de tranquilizarse – O te mato_

_- No puedes hacerlo – dijo Yue – o también peleare con todas mis fuerzas._

_- Tú no puedes hacerme nada – dijo Sesshomaru en forma de burla_

_-Claro que si – Dijo Yue frunciendo el ceño pero guardando la calma_

_-No me importa –dijo Sesshomaru volviendo a la normalidad, sus ojos rojos desaparecieron remplazando los ojos ámbar originales de él._

_-Todo esto es por ella- dijo Yue formando en su rostro blanco una sonrisa burlona_

_-Esa humana no tiene nada que ver – dijo Sesshomaru evadiendo el tema de la humana_

_-Si claro y yo soy débil- dijo Yue con ironía – No te creo nada._

_-No me importa si me crees o no – dijo Sesshomaru de forma tajante como siempre_

_-Bueno más bien creo que estas celoso – dijo Yue mirándolo de forma traviesa – Estas celoso de que la haya besado – dijo Yue._

_-No digas estupideces- dijo Sesshomaru volteando dispuesto irse – Me voy y cuando regrese espero no ver tu cara en este lugar._

_-Si claro – dijo Yue elevándose al cielo- Celoso- y desapareció_

_Fin de flashback_

- ¿Por qué crees que estaba celoso?- dijo Kagome extrañada no creía nada era imposible que el sintiera eso, simplemente es imposible

- Es que parecía como si te estuviera reclamando – dijo Yue recordando lo sucedido

- Bueno creo que son alucinaciones tuyas – dijo Kagome y lo mira- Eso nunca podría pasar.

- Nunca digas nunca mi preciosa Kagome- dijo Yue abrazándola por los hombros ya trayéndola hacia su pecho.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Kagome podía ser su oportunidad para averiguar cosas de él.

- Dime linda- dijo Yue agarrándole la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos – Te contestare lo que quieras.

- Puedes contarme tu historia- dijo Kagome. Yue se puso serio, Kagome noto un poco de tristeza y no quiso saber más era mejor dejarlo hay – No mejor ya no me digas nada.

- Te contare todo lo que me paso- dijo Yue mirándola a sus ojos.

- -Bien- dijo Kagome

- Yo tengo más de 350 años, Nací bajo el la corona de las tierras del Sur más conocidas como la luna llena, Mi padre me dijo que tenía que prepararme porque se acercaba una guerra y tenía que ayudar, entrenaba todos los días. Hasta que un dia nos atacaron de sorpresa todos murieron menos yo, Era todavía un niño no sabía que hacer no estaba preparado me faltaba cosas por las cual aprender. Después cuando mataron a todos apareció alguien que veo como mi padr, pero ya murió se llama Inu no Taisho.

- El padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome escuchando y analizando todo lo que le dijo hasta ahora

- Bien parece que te sabes la historia entonces no tendré que contarte lo que paso con Izayoi – dijo Yue

- si Myoga me conto todo eso- dijo Kagome – Pero sigue

- Después que murió Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru dejo el castillo al enterarse de la tumba y el tesoro, yo sabía perfectamente donde estaba y todo lo demás, antes de morir Inu no Taisho me dijo a mí que después de su esposa, Sesshomaru seguía yo como una de las personas importantes. Yo dirijo todo el palacio de las tierras de Oeste y si te preguntas por que no voy a mis tierras fue porque todos los demonios que nos atacaron a mí y a todos siguen ahí. Inu no Taisho le dijo a Sesshomaru que no podía matarme es por eso que él me tiene que soportar todo, pero sé que un dia se cansara y quedra matarme pero no podrá he mejorado mucho.

- Siento mucho los de tus padres-dijo Kagome con tristeza

- No te pongas triste eso es cosa del destino - dijo Yue con una sonrisa pero no llegaba a los ojos

- Dime, ¿Tú tienes una luna como Sesshomaru?- dijo Kagome Si es uno de los soberanos de las 4 regiones debería de tenerla.

- Si – dijo Yue.

- ¿Y en donde esta?- dijo Kagome ya que no la veía en la frente ni nada.

- Está en mi espalda – dijo Yue -¿Quieres que te la muestre?

- No gracias – dijo Kagome, Yue se empieza a reír y kagome lo mira extrañada

- ¿De qué te ríes?- dijo kagome.

- Es un chiste privado- dijo Yue parando su risa melodiosa y recuperando la postura

- Yue, yo me tengo que ir con Rin- dijo Kagome.

- Si déjame llevarte – dijo Yue coge la mano de Kagome y…

De pronto aparecen en la puerta de la cabaña con Rin dormida y Jaken con su bastón, dormido y roncando.

- Bien yo te dejo aquí adiós- dijo Yue y le da un beso de despedida en el cachete

- Adiós- dijo Kagome y entra a la cabaña.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Sayo... :)


	6. Cobarde

**Espero que les guste y gracias por leer mi historia :)**

**Aclaracion: Todos los personajes a excepcion de Yue pertecen a Rumiko T.**

* * *

**Cobarde...**

Al día siguiente…

- Rin – dijo Kagome moviendo levemente el cuerpo de la pequeña cubierto por una manta – Levántate.

- Rin duerme – dijo Rin volteándose – rin quiere dormir.

- Bien – dijo Kagome resignándose a levantarla parece que siempre era igual _Pobre Jaken_ y se levanta del fotón y ve a Jaken ahí sentado.

- Buenos días Jaken- dijo mostrando una sonrisa como siempre

- Come – dijo Jaken con desinterés.

Silencio. Solo había silencio en ese lugar a excepción del leve sonido que hacia Rin mientras dormía, Al terminar su desayuno, dispuesta a ir ver a Sesshomaru

- Jaken dile a Rin cuando se levante que ya vuelo – dijo Kagome levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

- Ni te atrevas a molestar al Amo Bonito- dijo Jaken viendo que se dirigía a la salida

- Te lo vuelo a repetir – dijo Kagome deteniéndose en la puerta – No voy para molestarlo, si no a hablarle.

- Ya te advertí si te mata – dijo Jaken – Ya vete.

- Gracias Jaken – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- Estaba rica la comida.

Dicho esto Kagome se adentra al bosque, pero antes de ir a ver cierto Youkay se va un Rio necesitaba refrescarse.

- Necesito bañarme – dijo Kagome y encontró el rio – Aquí esta.

Rápidamente se desvistió y se metió al agua tan cristalina

- Esta fría- dijo kagome tiritando.

Kagome escuchó un ruido de tras de los arbustos y era nada más ni nada menos que Sesshomaru.

- Hay voltéate – dijo Kagome al ver que Sesshomaru la estaba viendo y el agua no es de ayuda. Sesshomaru no hizo caso y le tiro un traje de Sacerdotisa.

- Toma – dijo Sesshomaru sin verla y se marcha.

Kagome atónita acaso Sesshomaru le estaba dando una prenda de vestir y en ese momento recuerda que la había visto desnuda prácticamente

- Cuando le vea le daré su merecido – dijo Kagome saliendo del agua y poniéndose el traje de sacerdotisa

- Ahora a buscarlo y darle lo que se merece- dijo Kagome dispuesta a encontrarlo.

Kagome se adentra en el bosque dejando su pelo al aire se secaría más rápido, entre sus pensamientos se cruza Inuyasha _¿Qué estará haciendo Inuyasha? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que me fui? ¿Los chicos estarán bien? _Y haci muchas más preguntas. Hasta que cuando levanta la vista ve de lejos a Sesshomaru.

- ¡OYE QUE TE PASA! –dijo Kagome furiosa recordando lo sucedido, mientras se acercaba Sesshomaru no le tomaba importancia.

- Te estoy hablando –dijo Kagome detrás de Sesshomaru ya estaba lo suficiente mente cerca como para golpearlo y gritarle, pero en su mente sabía que si le pegaba el sería capaz de matarla, él no era como Inuyasha a él le podía decir Abajo y asunto arreglado pero con el no…

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sesshomaru volteando y ver a Kagome a los ojos podía ver que estaba molesta pero él no había hecho nada como si se interesaría en ver un cuerpo desnudo y peor si es de una humana.

- Por qué me viste desnuda – dijo Kagome gritándole era lógico que se enojara ella se molestaría- Si querías darme este traje – dijo Kagome mostrando el traje – Pudiste habérmelo dado antes.

- No me importa – dijo Sesshomaru tan indiferente como siempre

- Eres un Idiota – dijo Kagome.

- Y tu una estúpida malagradecida- dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

- Malagradecida tu eres el pervertido –dijo Kagome señalándolo

- ¿Pervertido?- dijo Sesshomaru –A lo menos se decir Gracias cuando quiero.

- Quieres que te de las gracias- dijo Kagome- Estúpido.

- Quisiera escuchar un Gracias y un Perdón- dijo Sesshomaru retándola

- A quieres un Gracias pues bien – dijo Kagome tranquilizándose- Gracias.

- Y el perdón- dijo Sesshomaru.

- Nunca diré eso solo te dije tu verdad- dijo Kagome dijo Kagome poniendo se dedo en el pecho de aquel Youkay

- No me toques- dijo Sesshomaru agarrando su dedo y aplastándolo – o te mato.

- Suéltame- dijo Kagome tratando de zafar su dedo que esta como unido al puño que estaba cada vez cerrándose con más fuerza.

Ese momento Sesshomaru aflojo su agarre y tomo toda su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. Kagome se sonrojo levemente y Sesshomaru al darse cuenta lo soltó con fuerza separando sus manos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Kagome atónita.

- Yo no hice nada – dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de indiferencia

- Si tomaste mi mano – dijo Kagome acercándose lentamente hacia a él.

- No hice eso – Dijo Sesshomaru evadiendo todo lo que decía Kagome- Estas alucinando.

- Yo no estoy alucinando- dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño- Pude sentir tus dedos juntos con los míos.

- Estas equivoca- dijo Sesshomaru volteándose dispuesto irse.

- Así que ese es tu papel –dijo Kagome – Evades todo y te vas que cobarde.

- Eres una Estúpida – dijo Sesshomaru molesto –Pero que me iba a esperar de semejante raza.

- A lo menos yo no soy cobarde como tú – dijo Kagome haciendo voltear a Sesshomaru y agarradla de los dos hombros fuertemente, acción que hiso a kagome estremecer.

- Tu eres una humana que no sabe nada primero fíjate en ti y después me dices – dijo Sesshomaru aflojando su agarro.

- Lo haces de nuevo – dijo Kagome – Es como si estuvieras apunto de abrazar.

- Eso quisieras –dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de burla

- Oye Sesshomaru si quieres a la tuya consíguetela –Dijo Yue bajando de los cielos- Kagome es mía.

- Nunca querré a una de esta asquerosa especie como la que es esta estúpida- dijo Sesshomaru soltándola bruscamente y se retira sin decir nada mas

- Hola Kagome – dijo Yue acercándose rápidamente a Kagome

- Yue – dijo Kagome al verlo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien –dijo Yue soltando a Kagome y sentándose – ¿Y tú?

- Igual –dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba al lado de Yue.

- Así que interrumpí una escena de pareja secreta –dijo Yue – Me hubieras dicho que estabas con Sesshomaru.

- No nunca – dijo Kagome exaltada y un poco asqueada- Nunca estaría con un estúpido como ese.

- Uff! Qué bien – dijo Yue aliviado- Si no tendría que pedir disculpas por hacer esto.

Yue agarra su rostro y lo trae besándola levemente. Kagome solo se quedó atónita no pudo ni responder ni rechazar. Yue se separó lentamente de ella

- Me siento mucho mejor- dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

- Se te está haciendo costumbre besarme- dijo Kagome no podía enojarse con no sabía por qué pero no le molesto que la besara.

- Si y me gusta –dijo Yue con una sonrisa que adorno su rostro pálido que solo le faltaba que aparecieran nuevamente sus alas y seria como una ángel. Un bonito Ángel.

- Bueno – dijo Kagome.

- Chicos le tengo que avisar algo – dijo Inuyasha cogida de la mano de Kikio.

- Inuyasha- dijo Miroku con un expresión preocupada- Kagome no esta

- Ha desaparecido- dijo Sango con los ojos cristalinos.

- ¿Pero cómo?- dijo Inuyasha preocupada soltando la mano de Kikio, cual no pasó desapercibida por Kikio

- No sabemos pero cuando nos levantamos ella ya no estaba – dijo Miroku.

- Quiero a Kagome aquí –dijo shipo llorando- Quiero a Kagome.

- Ella no puede estar en su época – dijo Inuyasha –Está muy lejos.

- Esa idea está descartada- dijo Sango.

- Y si Naraku se la llevo- dijo Shipo.

- No puede ser Inuyasha lo hubiera impedido- dijo miroku

- ¿Pero Inuyasha tampoco estaba cuando nos levantamos?- dijo Sango abriendo los ojos de sorpresa y después miro a Inuyasha y a Kikio con rabia.

- Inuyasha tú crees… -dijo Miroku – Que ella te haya seguido.

- No se Miroku pero si lo hubiera hecho que tiende de malo- dijo Inuyasha pensativo.

- Eren un Tonto- dijo Sango- Ella te siguió y te vio con esta -refiriéndose a Kikio-

- Inuyasha – dijo Miroku interrumpiendo el aire que se estaba poniendo tenso- ¿Qué nos ibas a decir?- dijo Miroku

- Kikio vendrá con nosotros será mucho más fácil-Dijo Inuyasha cogiendo la mano de Kikio

- Que Idiota – dijo Sango- Si Kagome desapareció fue porque te vio con esta, Eres de lo peor Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha yo estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Miroku agarrando su barbilla- Pero haz tomado esta decisión deberías encontrar a Kagome y decirle-.

- Bien lo hare – dijo Inuyasha gruñendo – Voy a buscarla y no me esperen puede que tarde

- Inuyasha ten cuidado- dijo kikio que por fin hablo (N/A: Por mí que se quede muda).

- Lo tendré Kikio- Dijo Inuyasha acercándose y dándole un beso – En unas horas vuelo.

Inuyasha se va, cuando desaparece en el bosque.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos – dijo kikio refiriéndose a todos- El demorara mucho.

* * *

**Espero que le guste y gracias por los reviews**

**Sayo...**


	7. Celos,Inuyasha

**Que bueno les guste mi historia :) y gracias por comentar enserio **

**Aclaración****: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko T.**

* * *

****

Celos, Inuyasha, Yue y sus sentimientos ocultos...

- ¿Dime en donde vas en todo este tiempo?- dijo Kagome preguntando a Yue.

- Yo me quedo en el palacio- dijo Yue contestando la pregunta de aquella joven sacerdotisa humana.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con Sesshomaru?- dijo Kagome-Deberías estar con nosotros…

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Yue- Acaso tanto me extrañas cuando no estoy aquí.

- No es eso tonto-dijo Kagome sonriendo- Si no que sería más agradable la presencia de alguien como tú.

- Enserio- dijo Yue mirándola.

- Si-dijo Kagome viéndolo a sus ojos celestes como el cielo, imposible de no perderse-Me agradaría tu compañía.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Yue preguntándola.

- Sesshomaru es muy frio- dijo Kagome riéndose.

- Tienes razón – dijo Yue –Iré contigo.

- Qué bien- Dijo Kagome levantándose de donde se había sentado y estirándose

- Pero solo por ti- dijo Yue levándose y a seguirla a cada paso de lo que ella hiciera ¿Por qué?, Sin darse cuenta realmente se a enamorado de ella, pero no puede confesárselo es demasiado pronto, Esperara hasta que el momento oportuno llegue, ¿Qué pasa si se enamora de otro? ¿O ya lo está? .La seguiría hasta la misma muerte, ¿Por qué? La amo porque con solo una mirada basta para poder iluminar su día ¿Desde cuándo? , Desde que la vio. ¿Por qué?, Porque ella es buena, su alma es muy pura, bella no, Hermosa. Si ella llegase a enamorarse de otra persona no importaría el estaría ahí, para ella como un fiel sirviente para todo .Seria capas de seguirla hasta la propia muerte si pudiera y lo aria un millón de veces solo tenía que esperar ¿Por Cuánto?, El tiempo necesario. Simplemente porque mi corazón palpita por ella y secretamente se lo está entregando poco a poco

- Bien- dijo Kagome con una dulce sonrisa solo dirigida para él.

- Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida- dijo Yue en susurro que kagome solo alcanzo a escuchar poco.

- ¿Qué dijiste Yue?- dijo Kagome volteando a verlo.

- Nada- dijo Yue sonrojándose cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kagome

- ¿Por qué con ella?-

- Porque si-Dijo Yue ;dejando a kagome con un gesto extraño y volteo a ver a donde se dirigía la mirada de Yue

- Sesshomaru- Dijo Kagome viendo a Sesshomaru saliendo de unos arbustos. Estaba molesto pero no quería admitir ¿Cuál era su escusa? Respuesta: su escusa , Porque uno elija de ellos elija a una de la raza como la que es ella para prometer amarla

- Porque no dices las cosas en alto en vez de susurros- Dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño- Yue.

- ¿Qué cosas?- dijo Kagome extrañada- ¿Yue?

- Ninguna – Dijo Yue mirándola tierna-mente – Esta celoso que estés aquí conmigo.

- Nunca – dijo Seshomaru al instante terminada la oración de Yue.

- ¿De qué cosas hablan?- dijo Kagome rindiéndose no entendía nada.

- De nada Kagome- Terminado de decir esto Yue, Coge de la mano a Kagome, Provocando cierta ira en el Youkay ¿Por qué me enojo? No sé qué me importa si Yue esta con esa estúpida nada no debería enojarme de que le tome la mano pero simplemente no soporto que uno de mi raza este con una estúpida como ella, Ella no sabe nada de nada, ni siquiera es atractiva ni nada ¿Por qué me afecta? No tengo ni la más remota idea solo sé que no me gusta esto y cuando no me gusta algo yo hago lo que sea por eliminarlo…. Terminado este pensamiento Sesshomaru puso un látigo y separo la unión de manos entre Yue y Kagome. Impresionando a los dos

- No que no estabas celoso- Dijo Yue con una sonrisa de burla.

- No- dijo Sesshomaru molesto y con un tono más frio que el de costumbre mientras lanzaba una mirada calculadora a Yue- Simplemente me pone furioso que uno de mi especie toma la mano de una humana

- Es mi vida y hago lo que yo quiero – dijo Yue, se acercó y le susurro en el oído a Kagome sin dejar de ver a Sesshomaru – Vete de aquí se está enojando yo iré por ti- dijo Yue susurrando levemente en el oído de Kagome, pero ella no pudo evitar un sonrojo.

- Bien- dijo Kagome y se va sin nada más que decir-Cuídate

POV de Kagome

Corría que más podía hacer, pero no quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacia Yue se enojaría. En mi poco tiempo de conocerlo, él era muy bueno conmigo, demasiado diría yo… ¿Por qué? No tengo idea algún día lo sabré pero sé que por ahora quedara mi pregunta en duda por ahora seguirá así ¿Quién es? Pude ver una persona que se dirigía a mi ¿Quién era? Alguien se acercaba a ella

- Kagome- Reconocí ese tono de voz del cual seguía enamorada no podía evitarlo pero dolía, Dolía que el la eligiera discretamente a ella, Ella que sé que nunca fui rival para ella… ¿Por qué? Ni yo puedo contestar esa pregunta tal vez Él nunca me quiso, ¿Y porque de hacerlo?, Ella es mejor que yo, Yo debería de quedarme con Sesshomaru…. ¿Con Sesshomaru? ¿Desde cuándo? No sé, Pero ahora no pensaba en Yue ni siquiera en Inuyasha, Si no en Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué? No sé. Tengo tantas preguntas y tan pocas repuestas solo que ¿Me preocupo por Sesshomaru?... Tenía que admitirlo estaba preocupada por él. ¿Por qué estará enojado? No se….

- Kagome- Lo escuche decir mi nombre y lo pude ver con más claridad. Estabas parado ahí ¿Por qué me viniste a buscar? Debería de preguntártelo. Pero te veías agitado y cansado y de repente te acercas a mí y yo no puedo hacer nada y me abrazas

- Kagome- dijiste susurrando mi nombre en mi oído solo para mí. ¿Qué ganas con hacer esto? Nada. Deberías dejarme en paz solo me haces daño ¿Qué quieres de mí? , Que llore por ti en frente de ti, pues no lo haré. Tratare de no hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Dijiste separándote de mí tus ojos y tu cabello negros profundo, igual que tu mirada. Pero tu mirada estaba solo la preocupación y eso que esta hay esta tristeza. A era luna nueva ni me cuenta de eso.

- Porque ya no soporto esto- Te lo dije y es verdad ya no soporto esto- Me hubieras dicho que la habías elegido a ella

- Yo nunca lo hice- dijiste contestándome pero que querías que haga te vi abrazándola y fue suficiente para descifrar que la querías más que a mí, pero una pregunta ¿Tú me has querido una vez?...

- Te vi- Solo dije eso – Inuyasha- me encantaba repetir tu nombre pero ya no lo haría tan a menudo como antes ¿Por qué? Me quedare con Sesshomaru nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer. No importa si dices que me amas….

- Kagome es que si tú y ella se juntarían sería más fácil todo – dijiste eso y con esas palabras me rompiste. Tú no me entiendes.

- Dile a los chicos que me perdonen por que no pienso volver- Dije y de aquí a lo demás adiós ya no te quería ver si ella seguía ahí…

- Tú debes estar a mi lado, Kagome – dijiste tomando mi mano, pero era raro sabes; ya no me sonrojaba como antes. Pero te digo algo, no estoy concentrada en ti si no estoy preocupada en Sesshomaru y tengo miles de preguntas que quisiera hacérselas a él. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea solo quiero preguntarle cosas …

- No debo estarlo- dije ¿Quién te creías? No eras nadie

- Si debes- me dijiste pero con cierto tono de voz agrido no importa, quiero volver al lugar donde huí

- No Inuyasha ya me canse de esto no me busque por que no regresare –dije y me fui corrí, pero algo bueno salió de esto que no me seguiste fue bueno y malo, Bueno porque, No tendría que verte más tiempo y darte todas mis explicaciones porque lloraría y no quiero que me veas llorar .No por ti, y malo porque significa que no te intereso pero ya no importa más.

Corrí hasta llegar a donde ya no recordar el camino, seguí adentrándome de aquel bosque que me parecía interminable hasta que choque con algo, caí y serré los ojos y te vi, ¿Por qué estabas aquí Sesshomaru?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte, no debería de importarte que me pase o no ¿pero qué hiciste con Yue?

- Te cuidado – dijiste y me ofreciste tu mano te mire extraña ¿Por qué lo hacías? Ni idea, pero tome tu mano y me paso por todo el cuerpo una corriente, cual hizo estremecerme y sonrojarme.

- No te sonrojes- dijiste te habías dado cuenta de mi sonrojo, me lo suponía sé que no podía pasar desapercibido porque yo misma sentía lo caliente que estaban mis mejillas

- Bien – te conteste de la misma manera que tu hablar; Fría; No sé por qué lo hice o porque tome tu mano o que significaba la corriente que paso todo mi cuerpo. Pero se dos cosas que tu sentiste lo mismo que yo y la corriente que paso por el toque de nuestras manos me gusto. Yo no sé si te gusto a ti también pero a mi Si…

- ¿Qué te hizo Inuyasha?- dijiste y yo me sorprendí, ¿Por qué? Por pienso que te estabas preocupando por mi…

- Acaso te preocupas por mí- dije para saber tu respuesta que esperaba con ansias con un sí y no sabía por qué y vi tus ojos dorados idénticas a las de Inuyasha pero las tuyas por alguna razón que desconozco me gustan más que las de Inuyasha

- No – dijiste evadiendo mi pregunta pero en mi mente sabía que querías decir que si no sé por qué pero así era y con ese pensamiento me quedo y te sonríe y me mirabas extraño

- No pasó nada- dije seguro que estabas esperando mi respuesta y cuando te lo dije sentí como si te tranquilizabas pero hay algo más curioso, nunca separamos nuestras manos por eso siento todo lo que tu sientes porque con solo un roce tuyo me hace sonrojarme no sé porque pero lo hace tal vez con el transcurso del tiempo lo descubra.

- Vámonos- dijiste y te diste cuenta de nuestras manos y las separaste me sentí mal, no sé porque pero lo hice inmediatamente sé que te diste cuenta mi rostro lo delataba, Malditas expresiones…

- Bien – pero te conteste con una sonrisa tal vez creas que solo ha sido tu imaginación y así todo pase desapercibido pero yo seguiré preguntándome hasta que algún día lo sepa

Caminamos en silencio, no me gusta esto pero medí cuenta…

- ¿Qué paso con Yue?- dije eso y tú te volteaste y frunciste tu ceño te mire extrañada. Acaso te molesta que te pregunte por él, porque si te molesta entonces a mí me agrada, pero enserio estaba preocupada por el

- Si quieres saber por qué no se lo preguntas a él y me dejas en paz- dijiste con un tono molesto, No podía pasar desapercibido

- ¿Por qué te molestaste?- dije quería saber tu respuesta quiero ver que me contestas…

- No estoy molesto- dijiste y te volteaste y retomaste el camino mientras yo te seguía. Haci que nuevamente haces esto evades todo y te vas tengo razón si eres un cobarde pero te lo diré en otro momento.

- Y yo estoy loca- Disculpa lo dije sin pensar quería molestarte en otro momento pero no ahora que estamos llegando a la cabaña y sé que cuando me vea Rin se me lanzara encima preguntándome ¿Dónde estuve todo el día?...

- Pensé que tú ya lo sabias- Que insinúas que estoy loca, no lo estoy si te digiera que estas celoso y que eres lindo eso es estar loca. Pero tal vez celoso por qué lindo si eres …

- Idiota- Eso si eres o me dirás que no. Tal vez conociéndote…

- Estúpida Humana- otra vez con humana ya me tienes cansada con esa palabra

- Me llamo Kagome – dije pero no me hiciste caso, siempre era haci espero que alguna vez eso cambie, algún día y vi la cabaña a pocos pasos de tu presencia y la mía

- Yue- Lo mire salía y lo vi un poco lastimado pero con una sonrisa la cual me pareció tierna tenía que curarte no me podías engañar estabas lastimado Yue y él te lo hizo. Pero ¿Por qué? Tú le hiciste eso Sesshomaru, Salte en ayuda de Yue y te mire pero tú me mirabas molesto. Pero ¿Qué hice que te molesto? No tengo idea, otra pregunta sin respuesta …

- ¿Qué te paso Yue?- dije preocupada por ti Yue enserio él te hizo esto, no estabas mal pero podía ver que tu pálida mejilla estaba roja, No te preocupes Yue yo te curare siempre, ¿Por qué? Es que te tome un gran cariño…

- Nada- ¿Por qué dices eso Yue? Quisiera decirles que no los entiendo pero ustedes se miraban mal ¿Por qué? No les entendía. Y me abrasaste ¿Por qué me abrasaste Yue tan mal te sientes? yo te curare. Vi como Sesshomaru se iba gruñendo, Pero ¿Por qué se molestó? No los entiendo….

- Te curare – dije y te lleve adentro, Suerte que Rin estaba dormida si no me dejaría curarte. Y te cure con delicadeza hasta la media noche; Después caí dormida pero en tus brazos no sé por qué pero Yue contigo me siento bien…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y bueno me despido

Sayonara :)


	8. Kikyo

**Me alegro mucho que a varios les gusta mi historia, muchas gracias y pues les dejó que lean **

**Aclaración****: Inuyasha y todo lo demás no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa de Rumiko T.**

* * *

**Kikio**

**Pov Yue **

_Me gusta verte dormir primera vez, desde que te vi querida me siento diferente ,tus ojos chocolates cual siempre me pierdo discretamente, tus pálidas y suaves mejillas que solo una vez he podido tocar atrevida mente tu penetrante mirada que me dejan sin aliento, te conocí y todo cambio… tú me conociste y sé que te he agradado, yo te amo y moriré por ti si es necesario, mi corazón palpita por ti y siempre será así, cuando me curaste hoy hace unas horas antes hicieron que me sonrojara pero sé que no pasó desapercibido porque me miraste con tus bellos ojos extraña pero guardaste silencio, Me rindo ante ti Kagome pero mi corazón es frágil, no lo rompas querida. Solo el mundo sabe porque mi corazón tiene que ser tuyo por siempre no me importa si me enamoro de otra o tú de otro siempre será tuyo, siempre. ¿Cómo no podría enamorarme de ti? Si eres una perfecta creación para mí. Siento como te mueves en mi pecho, tienes frió Abro cuidadosamente mis alas y te atraigo más a mí, para que estés caliente pero al fin me duermo contigo y sueño contigo…_

**Final del Pov de Yue**

- Señorita Kagome- dijo Rin mientras solo movía a kagome para no despertar al _ángel _que la tenía abrazada- Señorita Kagome.

- ¿Qué pasa Rin?- dijo Kagome soñolienta.

- Tiene un _ángel_ abrazándola- dijo Rin con todo de inocencia

- No lo despiertes Rin déjalo –dijo Kagome tratando de levantarse pero no podía sus alas la apresaban junto al cuerpo de Yue- Rin vete al rio y refréscate que Jaken dejo el desayuno hecho- dijo mirando 3 platos de comida hechos pero sin el cocinero adelante.

- Bien –dijo Rin mostrando una sonrisa-Después me presenta al ángel.

- No es un ángel- Dijo Kagome susurrando para no despertar a Yue de su lindo sueño ya que el solo sonreía.

- Pero es blanco y tiene alas- dijo Rin con tono de inocencia.

- Después veras porque – dijo Kagome- Ahora ve a refrescarte-dijo con tono maternal

- Bien – dijo Rin le mostro una dulce sonrisa y se fue para ir a un riachuelo para refrescarse.

- Kagome…- Dijo Yue entre sueños con una sonrisa muy dulce y tierna. Kagome se quedó atónita _¿Estará soñando conmigo? Cuando despierte le preguntare, él es el único que puedo confiar…_

- ¿Kagome?- dijo Yue abriendo los ojos y ver de muy cerca de Kagome, se sonrojo al instante- ¿Por qué estás tan cerca mío?-

- Es que tus alas me tienen apresada – dijo Kagome con un ligero sonrojo la cual para Yue no pasó desapercibido pero no dijo nada.

- Disculpa –dijo Yue guardando sus alas blancas – Es que en la noche tenías frió y…- Yue dijo nervioso.

- Te entiendo-dijo Kagome viendo lo nervioso que estaba- yo confió en ti.

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Yue

- Claro- dijo Kagome mostrando una sonrisa- ¿Ya estas mejor?

- Si- dijo Yue sabía que se refería a sus heridas- Mi cuerpo borra siempre las heridas cuando está en descanso.

- Qué bien- dijo Kagome- ¿Quieres comer?- Mirando el tazón de frutas.

- Si – dijo Yue no es que tuviera hambre pero no quería rechazar algo que Kagome le ofrecía, él era un Youkay no necesitaba comida para vivir. Rin vino cuando Yue y Kagome comían en silencio

- Hola, Señor Ángel-dijo Rin poniendo una sonrisa

- Rin se llama Yue- dijo Kagome quien solo veía la fruta que tenía en frente.

- Señor Yue y ¿sus alas?- dijo Rin yendo a la espalda de Yue y no ver sus alas

- Están guardadas- dijo Yue

- Qué bueno pensé que ya habían desaparecido – dijo Rin con un respiro de alivio.

- Nunca desaparecerán- dijo Yue

- Señorita voy a ir con el Señor Jaken ¿Puedo?- dijo Rin refiriéndose a Kagome.

- Si claro le dices las gracias- dijo Kagome - ¿Pero no comerás?- dijo Kagome preocupada.

- Me lo llevare –dijo Rin agarrando el tazón y se fue corriendo a buscar a Jaken para jugarle con unas de sus travesuras

- Kagome- dijo Yue interrumpiéndola vista de Kagome

- Si- dijo Kagome dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de Yue-

- ¿Quieres entrenas conmigo?- dijo Yue mirándola serio

- Yo no te ayudaría de nada –dijo Kagome recordando su habilidad con el arco pero no era tan buena

- Entonces yo te ayudo – dijo Yue

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa – Gracias.

- Vamos –dijo Yue dándole la mano que dudosamente correspondido Kagome. Salen de la cabaña y se dirigen a un campo más abierto.

- ¿Yue por qué dijiste mi nombre en tus sueños?- dijo Kagome recordando lo que dijo Yue en sus sueños.

- Ehm… yo…. –dijo Yue mirándola sonrojadisimo y nervioso- Yo siempre sueño con la última persona que veo Si eso es…

- Bueno- Dijo Kagome con un poco de desconfianza en su respuesta pero no lo tomo importancia.- Llegamos.

- ¿Y en que eres buena?- dijo Yue mirándola y separándose en una distancia no muy larga.

- En arco y flecha pero no soy tan buena- dijo Kagome nerviosa por lo del entrenamiento.

- Veamos- dijo Yue, El levanta las manos y un poco más arriba aparece un arco con un carcaj llenas de Flechas y les entrega a kagome. Y esta le mira sorprendida

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Kagome recibiéndole el arco y carcaj con flechas

- ¿Hacer que?- Yue no entendió lo que quiso decir Kagome

- Apareciste un arco y un carcaj de flechas- dijo Kagome preguntándose si era mago

- Ha- dijo Yue comprendiendo lo que quiso decir Kagome- Tengo una poco de magia si se le podría decir- dijo Yue sonriéndole y mirándola. Acto seguido se volteo y fue a parar a pocos metros de Kagome

- ¿Tú sabes usar esto?- dijo Kagome salando el arco- Porque yo no mucho.

- Si – dijo simplemente Yue.

- ¿Me harías una demostración?- dijo Kagome preguntándole y rogando por sus adentros un sí.

- Bien- dijo Yue con una sonrisa que le pareció muy dulce para Kagome

- Haber- dijo Kagome y fue acercándose pero se quedó paralizada, vio que Yue como alzaba sus manos y apareció una arco y flecha de luz no era de madera ni nada por el estilo si no era una luz que hacia la forma del arco y el miraba a un lugar fijo…

- Si no le doy te dejo libre- dijo Yue apuntándole a un árbol que tenía un punto chiquito imposible de dar- Pero si gano me das un beso.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Kagome mientras se sonrojaba – Oye espera…

Demasiado tarde Yue le dio en ese milésimo punto que parecía imposible, sin dejar a Kagome terminar la oración que diría, de pronto esa luz que formaba un arco y una flecha desaparecieron…

- Bien quiero mi beso- dijo Yue mirándola con una sonrisa burlona

- Oye yo no dije nada-dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño levemente y con un sonrojo leve

- Quiero mi beso- dijo Yue con mirada y sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba a Kagome

- Bien-dijo Kagome fue haci él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Nunca dijiste donde.

- Que mal –dijo Yue con tristeza fingida- La próxima vez diré dónde.

- Claro- dijo Kagome mientras lanzaba carcajadas que para Yue sonabas a melodías incomparables

- Bien continuemos- dijo Yue poniéndose un poco serio – Quiero que trates de lanzar a donde yo lo hice.

- No puedo –dijo Kagome un poco de tristeza recordando la primera vez que utilizo un arco y flecha

- Tu si puedes Kagome – dijo Yue mirándola no pude salir desapercibido esa pequeña tristeza en los ojos de Kagome pero no dijo nada – Tu puedes yo confió en ti y si no haces ahora lo harás bien con mucho más práctica.

- Yue –dijo Kagome mirándolo con una mirada de ternura- Gracias…

- Quiero que dispares y concéntrate –dijo Yue sonriéndole

- Bien- dijo Kagome y se puso en posición y tiro el lugar donde Yue hace pocos minutos había disparado con esa flecha que parecía hecha de luz, se concentró en el punto había y disparo, la flecha no le dio pero estuvo muy cerca de darle.

- Estas bien –dijo Yue mirándola – Yo comprendo que no le puedas dar porqué algunas veces mi sincronización me ayuda bastante que un momento me pongo serio- dijo Yue

- Como ahora-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa aguantándose una par de carcajadas

- No te vayas a reír- dijo Yue también tratándose de contener las carcajadas, pero no pudieron y se rieron juntos…

- Yue…- dijo Kagome - ¿Has visto a Sesshomaru?

- No- mintió ¿Por qué lo hiso?, Quería tenerla a su lado- ¿Para qué?

- Quería hablar con el- dijo Kagome perdiéndose en sus pensamiento que fue interrumpidos a los pocos minutos por Yue

- Tenemos que seguir –dijo Yue mirándola

- Si –dijo Kagome con un poco de seriedad.

- Trata de darle nuevamente- dijo Yue

- Bien- dijo Kagome y se puso e posición y se concentró como dijo Yue miro el punto y disparo mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos vio que casi llegaba al punto que con una buena vista de arquero se puede distinguir.

- Otra vez –dijo Yue – No cierres los ojos.

- Bien-dijo Kagome y se puso nuevamente en posición pero esta vez se concentró y no cerró los ojos como dijo Yue y disparo con todas sus fuerzas y tan concentrada y le dio al punto que era imposible de dar para un humano como ella.

- Le di –dijo Kagome y sonrió y dio saltitos, que para Yue le pareció tierno y gracioso-

-Ya niñita deja de saltar- Se burló Yue con una sonrisa

- No me digas niñita –dijo Kagome sacando la lengua a Yue

- Entonces…- dijo Yue pensando en una palabra adecuado - ¿Infantil?

- Tampoco –dijo Kagome sacando todo tipo de gestos aniñados como para su edad

- Bien – dijo Yue – Te felicito en 3 lograste hacerlo

- Si- dijo Kagome mostrándole una sonrisa de felicidad

- Sal de ahí, muerta- dijo Yue poniéndose serio- ¿Quién eres?-Lanzo una mirada a los arbustos.

- Kagome- dijo Kikio saliendo de los arbustos y avanzando a la presencia de kagome y con Yue cerca de ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí kikio?-dijo Kagome borrando toda felicidad en ojos y gestos, remplazando unos ojos tristes recordando a Inuyasha y de rencor porque ella fue la causa de su decisión, Pero no podía culparla…

- Te vine a buscar- dijo Kikio con su monótona frialdad.

- ¿Para qué?-dijo Kagome igual o más de fría

- Para regreses con Inuyasha y sus amigos-dijo Kikio

- ¿Él te mando aquí?- dijo Kagome buscando con su mirada alguna presencia o algo parecido pero nada…

- No- dijo Kikio – Vine por mi propia cuenta.

- No regresare- dijo Kagome avanzando a ella, y dejaba a Yue tras de el

- Deja de comportarte como chiquilla y ven-dijo Kikio caminado hacia ella, quedaron frente a frente.

- Lárgate kikio – dijo Kagome mirándola a los ojos transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella

- Ven ya- dijo Kikio y la tomo del brazo mientras kagome reaccione y se zafó del agarre de kikio bruscamente

- Déjame Kikio- dijo Kagome mirándola- Lárgate con Inuyasha…

- Bien-dijo Kikio con una sonrisa tan sínica y fría – Entonces vamos con otra persona que te quiere ver

- ¿Quién?-dijo Kagome miro extrañada.

- Naraku-dijo Kikio y kagome abrió los ojos por sorpresa, pero era tarde las serpientes que permanecían ocultas, salieron a la luz y enrollaron a Kagome y a Kikio

- ¡KAGOME!- dijo Yue gritando su nombre de su compañera

Pero no podía acercarse a ella, sin darse cuenta Kikio había formado un campo de energía y su Yue tocaba ese campo era purificado totalmente. Nuevamente ese arco y esa flecha hecha de luz aparecieron y disparo hacia el cuerpo de la mujer que kagome llamaba Kikio, Yue se sorprendió al ver que su flecha desapareció pero no hiso nada, ni un agujero a ese campo.

Y de pronto con una velocidad mucho más rápida de la que Yue, apareció Sesshomaru dándole con su espada al campo de energía, Kagome logro ver a Sesshomaru borroso ya que sin darse cuenta se empezaba a sentir mal como intoxicada…

- Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome en un susurro que fácilmente Sesshomaru pudo oír, mientras se miraban

Pero atrás apareció una marioneta de Naraku y con su campo de fuerza maligna desapareció, llevándose a Kikio y a una kagome apunto de desmayarse y no sabía ¿Por qué?, Pero todo eso de regresar con Inuyasha fue planeado por Kikio para llevarla a un lugar alejado de alguien y llevarla a Naraku pero resultó fallido tanto que Naraku, más bien una marioneta tuvo que salir para ayudar a Kikio en plan…

* * *

-Inuyasha...Inuyasha...- Miroku movia levemente a Inuyasha lo encontró muy lastimado en el bosque lo trajo junto con Kirara y en este momento estaban en la cabaña de Kaede ya que habían vuelto

-¡DESPIERTA PERRO INÚTIL!- Grito Shipou haciendo que Inuyasha reaccionara y en ese momento Kaede empezó a curarlo

-¿Que cree que le aya pasado a Inuyasha?, excelencia- Pregunto Sango

-Cuando Inuyasha este curado nos lo dirá-.

* * *

Gracias por Leer y también por dejar revinews :)

Sayonara...


	9. Cambio de Planes

**Cambio de planes **

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Kagome mientras volvía en si después de ver todo borroso, lo único que recordaba era que vio a Sesshomaru y que… ¿Intento rescatarle?, Bien esto era raro.

El Gran Youkay la intento rescatar, y para variar la noche pasada se puso… ¿Celoso?, no imposible, estamos hablando de Sesshomaru, un Youkay tan frio como el hielo y el más poderoso de todos y además es… ¿atractivo?, tenía que admitirlo si lo era y sus hermosos ojos fue lo único visible que pudo ver y en ellos solo se reflejaba preocupación por ella y enojo por Naraku y por Yue.

- En la guarida de Naraku- Respondió Kagura apareciendo detrás de ella

- Si son fragmentos – Empezó a hablar Kagome mirándola tratando de intimidarla- Yo no tengo.

- Yo no sé para qué te quiere el- Anuncio Kagura dejando claro que no era por los fragmentos

- Entonces déjame ir- dijo Kagome tratando de zafarse los brazos que mantenía atado por detrás con una soga.

- Imposible- Naraku apareciendo entre las sombras de la habitación

- Yo ya no viaje con Inuyasha- Kagome hizo una mueca, pero rápidamente se recupero

- Eso ya lo sé – Afirmo Naraku sentándose en frente de ella mirándola- Déjenos solos.

- Bien- Kagura y miro a Kana y le hiso un gesto para que la acompañe y se retiraron

- ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Kagome mirándolo con asco.

- Sesshomaru vendrá por ti-Afirmo Naraku seguro de sus palabras

- Nunca lo ara-dijo Kagome segura de sus palabras,

- Veras- Naraku la miro molesto ya que ella no lo miraba y pone su mano en un mentón obligándola a mirarlo, ella solo miraba con asco

- Déjame- dijo Kagome mientras se libraba de su agarre

- Te desatare- Afirmo Naraku mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la espalda de Kagome y se arrodillo y le desato la soga y después de hacerlo le araño la espalda sacando un poco de sangre mientras Kagome gritaba de dolor y su vista húmeda porque quería llorar, pero no lo hizo

- Porque lo hiciste idiota-dijo Kagome gritándole a Naraku

- Cállate niña- Gruño Naraku mientras que se pasaba por su cuello la sangre de Kagome, como si se tratara de algún perfume.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?-Pregunto Kagome extrañada al ver lo que hacía Naraku con la poca sangre que poseía en sus manos

- El pensara que te lastime- dijo Naraku sin mirarla – Se pondrá furioso

- El nunca hará eso-Anuncio Kagome – Furioso, nunca.

- Veras, y quiero conocer a su amigo-dijo Naraku con una sonrisa que realmente daba miedo

- ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Kagome

- El y Sesshomaru tienen parecidas fuerzas-Concluyo Naraku- y si Él y yo llegáramos a juntarnos, aunque Sesshomaru este enojado y sacando sus energías, nosotros le ganaríamos- Afirmo con una sonrisa de triunfo por su plan que tenía en mente.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?-Pregunto Kagome frunciendo el ceño

- Que te importa- Gruño Naraku mirándola

- Sesshomaru es fuerte-Afirmo Kagome recordando todas las veces que lo vio pelear con alguien- Nunca ni con Yue le ganaras-.

- Yue –dijo Naraku con una sonrisa- Así se llama

- No importa nunca le ganaras a Sesshomaru- Kagome hizo un desprecio– Él es más fuerte que tú y todos.

- Veo que te has enamorado de el- Naraku puso una sonrisa de burla en su rostro- Al igual que el de ti.

- Cállate- Susurro Kagome sonrojada y sin mirarlo- Es imposible eso

- Si el vine será por ti-Afirmo Naraku seguro de sus palabras.

- El no vendrá-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa triste

- Es mejor que estés enamorada de él –Añadió Naraku mientras se dirigía a la salida con una sonrisa de burla- Sera mejor que estén enamorados mutuamente…-.

Naraku salió de la habitación cerrando el lugar dejando a una Kagome sola y pensativa

_**Pov Kagome.**_

_¿El vendrá? No, no creo que venga por mí, ¿Por Naraku? Tal vez, Que idiota es el pensar que yo estoy enamorada de ese estúpido Youkay si no paso tiempo con él, además siempre se molesta conmigo, ¿Enamorada de él? Nunca en la vida, ¿El de mí? Como si eso podría pasar, el odia los humanos, Además nunca tomaría a una HUMANA como alguien importante en su vida, Yo sé que nunca lo haría, y no me importa_…

- Kagome- Escuche a alguien tal vez sea Yue, nunca sería _él_, pero me hacer que a la puerta para poder escuchar todo…

_**Fin del Pov de Kagome.**_

- Donde esta Kagome- Pregunto Yue mirando a Naraku con odio

- A dentro – Anuncio Naraku sin interés

- Dámela – Mando Sesshomaru mientras permanecía mirando a Naraku con odio, ¿Por qué? Todo olía a la sangre de ella.

- Sesshomaru te preocupas por ella –Sonrió con burla Naraku al darse cuenta de que tal vez sus palabras fueran ciertas

- No- Negó Sesshomaru- Solo quiero que me la entregues.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Naraku- No puedo creer que El Gran Sesshomaru este enamorado de una humana- y Naraku empezó a reírse

- Cállate- Gruño Sesshomaru con un tono de odio hacia Naraku

- Dame a Kagome-Mando Yue mirándolo igualmente como Sesshomaru- Y si le has hecho algo yo te mato.

- No sabía que esto era una triángulo amoroso- Naraku empezó a reírse - Haber Sesshomaru está enamorado de Kagome, Tu también, pero ella de Sesshomaru- Afirmo Naraku haciendo nota mental de lo que decía podía usarlo.

- Cállate tú no sabes- Gruño Yue gritando al escuchar que Kagome estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru.

- Pero si ella me lo dijo –Conto Naraku para poner aprueba como reaccionaban sus dos contrincantes

- Ella no te dijo Nada- Grito Yue con odio a Naraku

- Dámela –Mando Sesshomaru que hablo después de quedarse callado, pero vio el lugar detrás de Naraku y al oler a Kagome se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí

En ese momento los dos atacaron, Yue abrió sus alas y estiro sus brazos al cielo y apareció su arco con una flecha, hechas de luz como aquella vez que entreno con Kagome, Sesshomaru solo se dirigió a él mientras desenvainaba a Tokijin para atacar a Naraku.

Naraku solo se levantó mientras votaba miasma, mientras pretendía huir por cambios de planes dejando la cabaña donde estaba Kagome, desprotegida

Sesshomaru por impulso se dirijo a la cabaña donde estaba Kagome mientras Yue estaba tratando de darle Naraku con una de sus flechas mágicas pero no pudo al darse cuenta de que Seshomaru estaba adentro del lugar donde estaba Kagome se dirigió al lugar, pero algo lo tenía inquieto, seria verdad lo que dejo aquel Hanyou, Kagome estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru y el de ella…

- Sesshomaru-Pronuncio el nombre de aquel Youkay que deseaba ver aunque ella no lo aceptase.

- ¿Qué te hizo en la espalda?- Pregunto Sesshomaru mientras se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba por caerse ya que Naraku se la rasgo mientras hacia la herida para la sangre

- Me quito un poco de sangre- Explico Kagome mirándolo

- Agárrate esa camisa que se te va a caer- Comento Sesshomaru con un leve sonrojo al darse cuenta de que se le iba a caer la camisa y por alguna razón no quería que viniese Yue y le mirase en esa forma, pero el leve sonrojo no pasó desapercibida para Kagome

- ¿Por qué te has sonrojado?- Pregunto Kagome mientras se tapaba bien antes de que se le callera la blusa

- Si porque Sesshomaru- dijo Yue apareciendo en la puerta y miraba con enojo a Sesshomaru, parecía que las palabras de aquel hanyou eran verdad, ya que Sesshomaru últimamente se ponía celoso aunque él no lo quiera aceptar y además de este sonrojo, Sera que…

- No importa –Añadió Sesshomaru en su tono de siempre, frio – Vámonos.

- Claro –Acepto Kagome mientras sonreía a Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta de su acción afectaba a Yue – Vámonos.

- Sostente de mi estola-Mando Sesshomaru mientras veía a Kagome- Yo te llevare.

- Bien –Kagome hizo lo que Sesshomaru dijo.

- Vámonos-dijo Yue con mientras veía la escena celoso de lo que pasaba, y parecía que al final el Hanyou decía la verdad, estaban enamorados pero eran tan tercos como para aceptarlo.

Kagome y Sesshomaru junto con Yue llegaron en unos 15 minutos a la cabaña donde estaban Jaken y Rin. Al entrar todos…

- Señorita Kagome- Saludo Rin mientras corría hacia Kagome pero no la abrazo al darse cuenta de su ropa y su herida en la espalda.

- Rin- Dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía en forma maternal

- Señorita Kagome-Hablo Rin mientras regresaba a su lugar por un kimono muy bonito era azul marino casi negro con un gran moño rojo con unos adornos muy lindos, simplemente parecía simple pero era precioso para el gusto de Kagome. Rin agarro el kimono y se lo dio a Kagome – El Señor Sesshomaru se lo trajo.

- ¿Enserio?- Pregunto Kagome agarrando en kimono y miro a Sesshomaru que al sentir la mirada de Kagome decidió irse de aquel lugar sin antes de ver a kagome mientras que en su rostro de piel blanca se notaba el leve sonrojo que poseía.

- Tonterías- Gruño Sesshomaru y se fue.

- Señorita Kagome ira a ponérselo- Anuncio Rin mientras veía a kagome.

- Si –Contesto Kagome – Pero primero tomare un baño.

- ¿Le duele?- dijo Rin con un tono preocupado

- No solo iré a bañarme-Afirmo Kagome y se fue de la cabaña al rio. En el transcurso del camino hacia el rio se encuentra con Sesshomaru y ella le dedica una sonrisa…

- Gracias- Agradeció Kagome por el kimono que le dio Sesshomaru

- ¿Te duele?- Pregunto Sesshomaru refiriéndose a sus heridas

- Si- Contesto Kagome mintió frente a todos pero con Sesshomaru a solas no lo hizo

- Toma- Sesshomaru saco de sus mangas una botellita - Póntela y sanara al instante.

- Gracias- Añadió Kagome mientras sentía como sus mejillas le ardían

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?-Pregunto Sesshomaru mientras fruncía el ceño

- ¿Por qué tú te sonrojaste?-Recordó que no le contesto en el castillo de Naraku.

- Yo pregunte primero-.

- Yo lo hice primero-.

Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado mucho y quedaron a unos cuantos centímetro pero rozaban kagome sentía su frio respirar de Sesshomaru en su cara y Sesshomaru su dulce fragancia que poseía aquella humana. Y sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaban, hasta que sus labios rozaron y se dieron un beso que parecía tímido, pero al trascurrir un segundo se volvió intenso parecía como si lo querían hacer desde hacer hace tiempo, cuando se separaron porque kagome necesitaba respirar….

- No pasó nada- Pronunciaron al unísono mientras no eran ni capas de mirarse al sentir tan caliente sus mejillas.

- Yo mejor me voy- Anuncio Kagome mientras se separaba de él y recobraba su camino, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo agarrándole el brazo

- Tú lo hiciste primero-Afirmo Sesshomaru y se fue de ahí, dejando a una Kagome extraña y sonrojada

- Pasó juntos-Susurro Kagome con una sonrisa y se dirigió al rio…


	10. Confesiones

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko T.**

* * *

**Confesiones...**

Al dia siguiente…

- ¿Cómo le daré su botella?- Se cuestionó Kagome en susurro ya que todos en la cabaña dormían, a excepción de Sesshomaru que estaba afuera, recostado, pensando en lo sucedido aquella noche…

- Iré a verlo- Kagome decidida se levanto

Kagome sala sin hacer ruido ya que no quería despertar a Yue, Jaken y a la pequeña Rin, al salir de la cabaña y se adentra en el bosque, mientras pensaba no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en frente de Sesshomaru y choca, dándose cuenta, espero el golpe que nunca vino, Sesshomaru la tenía agarrado por la cintura, evitando su caída.

- Gracias-Agradeció Kagome mientras fijamente esos ojos dorados, que antes eran fríos ahora ya no mostraba a la misma frialdad de costumbre, Kagome estaba tan cerca de él que se sonrojo y esto no pasó desapercibido por Sesshomaru.

- A que vienes- Pregunto Sesshomaru ayudándola a ponerse firme.

- Te lo tenía que devolver- Kagome alzo la botella.

- Te lo hubieras quedado-Hablo Sesshomaru mostrando indiferencia.

- Oye, te quería decir Gracias- Añadió Kagome frunciendo el ceño levemente por que Sesshomaru la estaba ignorando y a ella ya no le agradaba.

- No necesitas dármelas-Comento Sesshomaru volteando dispuesto a irse pero…

- ¿Dime que nos pasó?- Pregunto Kagome dejando a un Sesshomaru estático sabía a qué se refería y no tenía palabras para describirlo

- Nada-.

- Nos besamos-Recalco Kagome súper sonrojada

- Tú lo hiciste- Afirmo Sesshomaru volteando y acercándose hacia ella

- No, tú lo hiciste- Explico Kagome frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a Sesshomaru.

- Paso juntos- Pronunciaron al unísono mirándose a los ojos.

Sesshomaru se acercó hacia a Kagome mientras, Kagome hacia lo mismo, en ese momento no pensaron en lo que estaban haciendo, solo se dejaron guiar por sus instintos y este de aquí era uno y uno muy fuerte. Se dieron un beso pero era desesperado ya no era tímido como el primero, era tan anhelado sin que ellos lo supiesen solo querían darse un beso y eso estaban haciendo sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba escondido entre los arbustos…

- Siento interrumpir pero Rin te necesita Kagome- Hablo Yue mirando triste a esa pareja que se separó al escuchar la voz del Youkay blanco, Kagome no miro a Yue se sentía apenada y Sesshomaru solo miraba a Yue con odio por interrumpir ese momento

- Ya voy- Comento Kagome el ver el aire que se estaba formando- Gracias.

- Vámonos- Dijo Yue, y desapareció con Kagome, dejando a un Sesshomaru enojado y él no sabía por que

- Kagome…- Empezó a hablar Yue, que secretamente estaba destrozado y tenía que decirle sus sentimientos.

- Yue con lo respecto a lo de Sesshomaru y yo- dijo Kagome sonrojada- Solo fue sin pensar, no se lo digas a nadie.

- No te preocupes- Comento Yue mirándola y él se paró en frente de ella y empieza a hablar

- Kagome yo te quiero decir que yo te amo y no importa a quien ames yo siempre estaré contigo yo ya te elegí a ti para ser tu sirviente porque yo te amo y prefiero estar solo como amigos a que no verte jamás.- dijo Yue de golpe, dejando sin habla a Kagome, ella estaba sorprendida pero ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, él no era con quien pensaba

- Yue yo te quiero pero como amigo y no tienes que está detrás mío no crees que sería duro para ti, deberías buscar a alguien más – Aconsejo Kagome mientras no lo veía

- No yo ya te elegí a ti y yo te quiero a ti – Hablo Yue mirándola con tristeza porque sabía que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos- Yo seré tu sombre siempre estaré junto a ti y siempre te amare.

- Yue…- Pronuncio Kagome sorprendida por aquella confesión que hizo, Yue se acercaba lentamente a Kagome, pero antes de besarla, Yue se separa de pronto por el látigo de Sesshomaru mientras el observaba molesto a Yue por haberla tocado y el ya admitió que estaba celoso y que no quería que nadie la tocase a ella y ya no importaba su especie ya acepto lo que sentía por ella, ese sentimiento que en los dos creció pero era tan extraño…

- Sesshomaru- Yue solo miraba a Sesshomaru con molestia

- No te atrevas a tocarla- Gruño Sesshomaru segado por la ira que sintió al recordar el beso que el mismo impidió.

- Bien- Afirmo Yue frunciendo el ceño- Pero no me alejare de ella

- Simplemente no la toques- Mando Sesshomaru- Ella me pertenece.

- No tiene marca- Comento Yue

- La tendrá-Contradijo Sesshomaru a Yue

- Oigan dejen de mirarse así- Kagome trato de romper aquel momento tan tenso – Sesshomaru.

- Me voy- Anuncio Sesshomaru molesto, solo quería dejar en claro que ella ya era suya, y como dijo despareció en los arbustos. Dejando a Yue y Kagome.

- Sesshomaru sí que estaba molesto- Susurro Yue mirando la dirección por la que se había ido Sesshomaru.

- Vámonos Yue-.

- Si dueña– Afirmo Yue en susurro, Kagome no escucho lo que dijo Yue…

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews y por leer n.n :)**


	11. Marca

**Marca...**

_Al dia Siguiente…_

- Señorita Kagome- Gritaba Rin mientras Kagome se despertaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa Rin?- Pregunto Kagome mientras de levantaba.

- El monstro Naraku ha aparecido–.

Kagome al escuchar se para de golpe dispuesta a salir, cuando lo hizo… ¡Sorpresa!

- ¡Kagome no salgas!- Grito Yue. Demasiado Tarde…

- ¡Naraku! – Grito Kagome llamando la atención de aquel hanyou odiado por todos.

- Mi querida Kagome – Naraku dirigió una mirada burlona a Kagome.

- ¡No la llames así! – Grito Yue enojado

- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome eres como…- Naraku empezaba a tararear esa canción que Kagome nunca le gusto

- ¡Cállate! - Kagome interrumpió a Naraku mientras llevaba sus manos a sus odios en señal de no querer escuchar.

Yue al darse cuenta de que Naraku estaba distraído abre sus alas e hizo aparecer su arco y flecha hecha de la luz demoniaca de Yue y apunta al pecho donde se supone que esta el corazón de Naraku. Al lanzar la flecha, Naraku fortalece su campo de energía.

- Tú me tienes que ayudar – Naraku aseguro sus palabras.

- ¡Tú crees que lo haría! – Grito Yue _Cuanto tiempo falta para que llegue Sesshomaru_ pensaba Yue.

- Sera divertido matar a Kagome – Hablo mientras Naraku dirigía una mirada amenazadora a Kagome

- Tú crees que are tal cosa–Yue extendió sus alas para elevarse - Primero muerto.

- Entonces… Lo aras por las malas –Naraku al darse cuenta de que Yue estaba en la distancia correcta para…- Magatsuhi.

Aparece Magatsuhi con la ayuda de su poder…

- Posesiónalo- Magatsuhi solo hiso caso a la orden de Naraku y lo hizo al darse cuenta Yue de esto intenta alejarse pero no puede, ya era demasiado tarde Magatsuhi posesiono el cuerpo de Yue mientras el caía y guardaba sus alas…

- Vete - Se dio cuenta de que Kagome se estaba acercando hacia su presencia.

- Pero Yue…-Kagome no hizo caso a Yue y se acercaba a él.

- ¡Lárgate! - Grito Yue a Kagome, pero ella no hacía caso…

- ¡No!- Kagome se arrodillaba al costado de Yue, para ella el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo le tomo un cariño muy fuerte, aunque no correspondiera a los sentimientos de Yue…- No escapare… ¡No te dejare solo, Yue!

- Vete, que no ves que estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo – Hablo Yue pero el cayo al darse cuenta Kagome al instante se va a levantarlo, cuando habré sus ojos no eran los celestes que para ella por alguna razón lo consideraba lindo, no eran celestes…Eran Rojos.

- Yue…- Kagome se dio cuenta de que Yue ya no era el, solo era Magatsuhi posesionando su cuerpo… Ya no era Yue…

- Te matare – Miro fijamente y se acerca y la toma del cuello y con sus manos la aprieta haciendo que Kagome perdiese el aire pero el cuerpo de Yue se aleja al darse cuenta de un látigo hecho de veneno se dirigía a él con el propósito de alejar a la humana...

- Sesshomaru – Pronuncio Kagome antes de caer desmayada

Pero Sesshomaru hace algo que nadie esperaba de él, Sesshomaru se acerca al cuerpo de Kagome sabiendo bien lo que iba a hacer, lo había pensado bien y sus colmillos se dirigen a su cuello de la muchacha del futuro y deja una marca, Los espectadores solo miraban sorprendidos y no hicieron nada, Sesshomaru levanto la blusa de Kagome hasta dejar ver todo el abdomen e incrusta una de sus garras tan fuerte y lo empieza a mover hasta formar una luna una como que la que tiene el en su frente y él sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero nunca diría el ¿Por qué?... Sería su secreto…

- Sesshomaru –Naraku se había sorprendido por la acción de Sesshomaru.

- Cállate – Gruño Sesshomaru tan serio pero tenía un leve sonrojo.

- No estaba en mis planes que Sesshomaru aparezca…- Susurro Naraku analizando su plan pero se dio cuenta de que si seguía era lógico que saldría derrotado se dispuso a ir de ese lugar – Magatsuhi, vámonos.

Magatsuhi salió del cuerpo de Yue dejándolo levemente mareado…

- Te enamoraste – Hablaba Naraku mientras veía como escapar

- ¡Cállate! - Alzo la voz Sesshomaru al escuchar esas palabras…

- La marcaste – Hablo Magatsuhi mientras regresaba a su forma natural mientras captaba la mirada de Sesshomaru en la suya.

- Ya lo sé - Afirmo Sesshomaru sin preocupación.

De Pronto Magatsuhi y Naraku desaparecen mientras que Naraku votaba el _Miasma_, Yue reacciono al instante y se dirigió a Kagome pero Sesshomaru se interpuso…

- No la toques – Demando Sesshomaru molesto

- No me importa lo que digas – Yue con gran velocidad agarro a Kagome y se la llevó al rio más cercano que había

Yue acostó a Kagome en el pasto y el saco de su traje un pañuelo y lo mojo en el agua necesitaba quitarle la sangre que provoco la _Marca,_ al terminar de limpiarla Kagome reacciono al dolor que sentía y despertó abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Yue y se sentía aliviada al ver que sus ojos volvían a ser celestes pero bajo a la mirada a su abdomen y vio que la blusa estaba levantada y estaba húmeda… ¿Qué paso?...

- Ese maldito- Susurro Yue mientras veía la marca sin darse cuenta de que Kagome ya había abierta los ojos – Ya la marco.

- ¿Qué hacías? – Kagome vio a Yue.

- Limpiaba la sangre – Contesto Yue mirando la marca con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Quién la hizo?-.

- Sesshomaru - Respondió Yue con un tono agrio.

- ¿Por qué estas molesto?- Pregunto Kagome al ver el tono y el ceño fruncido significaba que él estaba molesto, no… Furioso…

- ¡Él te marco! – Grito Yue mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Me marco? – Pregunto Kagome extrañada

- Ahora tú eres de él - Afirmo Yue con tristeza.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Grito Kagome se levantaba de golpe pero sintió 2 dolores una en el cuello y otro en el abdomen. Levanto su blusa y se sorprendió sin la sangre se podía ver una Luna idéntica como la que tiene Sesshomaru en la frente…

- ¿Qué es esto?- Grito Kagome mientras se caía por la debilidad que sentía

- Sesshomaru te marco – Anuncio Yue mientras atraía a Kagome para abrazarla

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Kagome mientras correspondía el abrazo de Yue; Pero Yue corta el abrazo…

- Cuando un Youkay deja su marca en una persona que quiere con la _Marca_ él puede _''Sentir''_ todo lo que te pasa es como si estuvieran conectados en todo caso le perteneces – Explico Yue lo último con tristeza.

- ¿Pero quién le dijo que lo hiciera? – Pregunto Kagome molesta, sorprendida y sonrojada

- Él lo hizo por hacer –.

- Cuando lo vea le daré su merecido –Kagome dispuesta a irse pero Yue la detiene

- Déjame limpiar la marca del cuello –.

- ¿Y cómo se borra la marca?- Pregunto Kagome no quería ser la _Mujer de Sesshomaru_…. Aun no

- Entrega tu corazón a otro ser – .

- ¿Me tengo que enamorar de otro para borrar esta marca?- .

- Sí, Pero si estas enamorada de Sesshomaru nunca desaparecerá - .

- Nunca me enamoraría de ese estúpido Youkay- .

_- Soy el estúpido Youkay - _

* * *

Gracias por leer y díganme que les parece :)


	12. Marca Parte 2

**Marca Parte 2**

- Soy el estúpido Youkay – Dijo Sesshomaru mientras veía la imagen de aquella 2 persona sintió esa sensación que era molesta…molesta para el…. Eran… ¿Celos? Si los eran

- Sesshomaru –Kagome estaba sonrojada por la situación que los había encontrado.

- Si – Pregunto Sesshomaru fingiendo desinterés pero en el fondo solo quería gritarle a la chica poseedora de su marca y que no sabía valorar sabiendo que había tantas doncellas que matarían por hacerse llamar la _Mujer de Sesshomaru_, Pero ya no importaba…

- Necesito hablar contigo- Las últimas palabras de Kagome puso tenso el lugar, pero Kagome se paró y decidida a no desistir de la plática pendiente que tenía con cierto Youkay que la miraba, esa mirada la mataba, Si las miradas matase…Estaría Muerta y enterrada…

- ¿De qué? – Sesshomaru no se movió del lugar de donde estaba, pero Kagome ya se encontraba cerca de él que podía en ese momento voltear y encontrarse con su espalda, Kagome avanzo, Sesshomaru solo la siguió dejando a Yue solo e intrigado por lo que pidiese pasado, ya a en un lugar apartado, se encontraba los dos solos sin que nadie pudiese molestarlos, Kagome es la primera en romper el silencio entre los dos…

- De esto – Se levantó la blusa dejando ver una perfecta luna, idéntica a la del Youkay.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Él sabía que ella quería respuestas y le iba a decir pero con cuidado no relevaría algo que lo comprometiese.

- ¿Por qué me marcaste? – Empezó el interrogatorio y Kagome quería muchas respuesta, Sesshomaru veía como su cabeza baja. Esperando una respuesta…

- No se- Simplemente palabras que podrían solucionar semejante embrollo que se había formado todo por una simple marca, pero él sabía que esa marca para el significaba mucho ya no es libre, aunque no le tomase importancia, ya tenía dueña como… Ella.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! – Kagome estaba furiosa , él lo tomaba a la ligera pero para ella esto era muy importante si fue marcada por él es por algo que algún día tendrá que saberlo

- No se – Repitió su respuesta con indiferencia y serenidad, Dejando a Kagome molesta.

- ¡Pero tú me has hecho tu…! - No quería decir esa palabra y no pudo terminar la oración.

- ¿Hecho que? – Pregunto pero siguió con su serenidad e indiferencia no le molestaba para nada, y no debería ya era su mujer no podía a hacer nada… A menos que…

- ¡Hecho como de tu propiedad! – Ese grito se escuchó por todo el bosque, asustando a algunos pajaritos que estaban posados en los arboles cercanos a ellos.

- Si – Sigue con su desinterés, ya no importaba ya era de él.

- ¡¿Y actúas como si no pasara?!- No estaba molesta, estaba enfadada, enojada y miles de sinónimos más, Él tomaba este tema es que no se daba cuenta de lo importante que es-¡¿Eres Idiota o qué?!

- Cállate -.

- Pero es que no debiste hacerme hecho esto – Sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero no lloraría y menos por el además solo quería una explicación y ya solo eso y lo comprendería no quería llorar por tristeza porque no la sentía, quería llorar por no obtener respuestas el actuaba como si nada, quería llorar por rabia…

- ¿Vas a llorar? -.

- Eso quisieras -.

- Estupideces - .

- ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Es un castigo? – Kagome miro sus ojos, esos ojos que por alguna razón le gustaba, tal vez más que Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se quedó quieto por cómo veía que Kagome derramaba lagrimas por sus mejillas, él se quedó estático nunca pensó que realmente fuera a pasar por eso…

- ¿Me odias? ¿Por eso me hiciste esto? – Solo quería respuestas tanta era su rabia que sin quererlo derramaba lágrimas.

- No te odio -.

- ¿Entonces…? -.

- Te he hecho mi mujer y ya no puedes hacer nada, si quieres que se borre vete con Inuyasha- Rabia lo último que dijo Sesshomaru solo transmitía y Kagome lo sabía no muchas veces escuchabas a Sesshomaru con ese tono de voz…

- Pero no debiste – Ella rompió una promesa que se hizo desde que vio a Inuyasha por última vez y era que no lloraría frente a un hombre, y lo hizo y lo acepta, Irónico no?, Quien lo diría, Kagome llorando frente a Sesshomaru por Rabia por no contestar sus preguntas…

- Ya deja de llorar -.

- ¡Eres un idiota, no sabes cuánto te detesto en este momento! – Otro grito, Sesshomaru se quedó quieto, mientras Kagome se limpiaba las lágrimas que yacía en sus ojos y sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru de pronto la agarra por lo hombros y hace que retroceda mientras el avanzaba, Kagome no sabía que hacer estaba sorprendida y no podía escapar del acorralamiento de los brazos tan fuertes de Sesshomaru, como escapar si detrás de ella se encontraba el tronco de un lado, los costados estaba sus brazos y en frente estaba…el

- Escúchame bien que no lo repetiré – Kagome solo asintió no podía hablar por la sorpresa

- Eres mía y si tanto quieres saber porque te marque fue por mi instinto me dijo que lo hiciera y ya no puedes acercarte a nadie, ya no te marque no puedes hacer nada, ME PERTENECES – Kagome solo pensaba en lo último que había dicho Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru se acercaba a Kagome y la besa, al principio Kagome forceje para liberarse pero se rinde y corresponde el beso ya no podía hacerse la fuerte porque ese beso era esperado por ella…

Aquel beso se hizo desesperado como si lo hubiesen querido desde hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez era un beso desesperado y furioso pero transmitía amor, un amor oculto.

Sesshomaru se separó al darse cuenta de que Kagome ya necesitaba aire…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Estaba sonrojada y molesta la tomó por sorpresa

- Porque quería – Lo dijo tan frió e indiferente como siempre

- Eres caso perdido – Molesta pero por dentro le gusto aquel beso. No era como el anterior era mucho más intenso – Es como hablar con una estatua.

- Hablar contigo no es emocionante- La miro burlona mente.

- Me voy – Dispuesta a irse pero antes…

Kagome se acerca a Sesshomaru y lo besa, su beso fue correspondido, era lento y dulce, no era como el otro, no era brusco y apasionante…

Al terminar el beso, Kagome se separa sonrojada

- Adiós – Dispuesta a irse pero…

- Recuerda que ahora eres mía – Kagome al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de Sesshomaru se quedó sorprendida como lo decía…Pero…

- Pero a la fuerza – Kagome se fue de aquel lugar, dejando a Sesshomaru, solo. Kagome se dirigía a donde estaba Yue, minutos caminando lo vio como lo dejo y camino hacia el

- Yue -.

- Kagome quiero decirte algo-.

- Dime -.

- Puedo ayudarte a quitarte esa marca-.

- ¿Cómo?-.

- Déjame enamorarte – Silencio era lo que ahora había entre ellos dos, Kagome fue la primera en hablar…

- Yue yo…-No termino de decir ya que sus labios fueron sellados con los de Yue, este beso era un beso dulce e inocente, Yue transmitía amor pero Kagome solo un gran cariño por Yue. Y se escuchó a alguien aclarar la garganta y se separaron era nada más ni nada menos que Sesshomaru y estaba enojado…

- Sesshomaru – Kagome fue la primera en hablar.

- Cállate – Respondió Sesshomaru molesto. La mirada de Sesshomaru se dirigió a Yue…

- ¿Por qué besaste a mi mujer? – Molesto, Furioso porque Yue la beso y más porque SU mujer lo permitió.

- Desde cuando soy tu mujer – Kagome respondió por Yue, solo fingía desinterés…

- Desde que te marque-Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente; entre sus miradas parecía como si hablasen.

- ¿Quién dijo que yo quería ser marcada por ti? – Kagome se paró pero no avanzo en tanto Sesshomaru se quedó callado.

- Además quiero borrar esa marca – Kagome y Sesshomaru no se movía solo se miraban como si se pelearan mediante las miradas…

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque no estoy preparada para esto – Contesto Kagome a la pregunta de Sesshomaru…

- Haz lo que quieras- Y Sesshomaru se retira sin antes decir – Ya eres mía.

Sesshomaru al irse. Kagome se sienta junto a Yue, pero al instante se escucha

- ¡Kagome! – Se escuchó un grito esa vos era de…

- Inuyasha- Su nombre de aquel hanyou salió entre sus finos labios de la chica, Extrañando a esa persona…


	13. Inuyasha

**Inuyasha**

-¿Qué quieres?- Kagome miraba fijamente a Inuyasha, con una mirada fría, igual o parecida a la de Sesshomaru…

-Ya actúas como el- Inuyasha solo veía lo mucho que había cambiado Kagome, en todo este tiempo que paso con Sesshomaru…

- Cállate- Kagome no quería que se diera cuenta de la marca, lo que a ella le hacía _''La mujer de Sesshomaru''_

-Hasta repites lo que él dice- No era verdad del todo solo actuaba, aunque para Kagome, en el dentro le dolía, lo sucedido con Kikyo, no la haría regresar y si regresaba, sería como estar en el infierno, pero con lo sucedido con ella

-¿Qué paso con Kikio?- La última vez que la vio fue cuando la rapto con Naraku

-Nos traiciono- Kagome vio como en los ojos de Inuyasha se mostraban tristes y su cabeza bajaba lentamente

-¿Qué paso?- Fría, Inuyasha en el fondo sabía que Kagome fingía, pero dudaba se sentía mal con todo lo pasado con Kikio, le hizo darse cuenta de que el…

_Flashback_

_-Inuyasha te quiero- Kikyo seguía siendo fría, pero lo decía con un amor, un amor peligroso y secreto…_

_-Yo igual- Inuyasha los primeros días estaba feliz tenia a la mujer que quería, pero después de días se dio cuenta de que no tenía a la mujer que amaba_

_-Inuyasha- Naraku apareció botando miasma liberándolo para que el grupo de Inuyasha, lo aspirase_

_-Naraku- Grito Miroku_

_Desde que vino Kikyo. Miroku, Sango y Shipou no le dirigían la palabra a lo menos que sea para algo muy importante Kikyo no les aspiraba confianza como lo hacía la Señorita Kagome_

_-¡Donde esta Kohaku, Maldito!- Grito Sango mientras se montaba a una ya convertida Kirara_

_-Kikyo ya es hora- Naraku dirigió su mirada a Kikio sin prestar atención al grupo de Inuyasha_

_-Ya se – Y se dirigió a Naraku, pero Inuyasha se interpuso en su camino, quien ya entendía todo, quiso hacer una pregunta…_

_-¿Por qué?- Inuyasha estaba dolido, lo traiciono alguien a quien él quería_

_-¡¿Por qué?!- Grito Kikio y todavía lo preguntaba siempre para él fue Kagome nunca dejaba de hablar de ella Kagome esto, Kagome lo aquello, Kagome, Kagome; Kagome solo era ella- Porque siempre fue Kagome-._

_-¡No!- Inuyasha agarro los hombros de Kikio, mientras sacudía levemente sin hacerle daño_

_- ¡Inuyasha, Suéltame!- Lo dijo con un todo tan helado y con un rencor en su voz, Inuyasha la soltó sorprendido ¿Dónde está la Kikio que quería?, Ella era la que estaba cegada por los celos, pero si decía la verdad siempre fue ella; Su Kagome; Que se fue por un tontería de él, porque estaba cegado por la promesa que le hizo Kikyo, el protegerla, pero desde hace mucho ya no la amaba, Inuyasha vio como Kikyo iba hacia Naraku, hasta quedarse centímetros de él, Kikio saco unos fragmentos de la perla de su traje y se los dio a Naraku_

_-Buen trabajo, querida-Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, dolido, traicionado pero no dijo nada_

_-Adiós- Se despidió Kikio, ¿Rompió el corazón de Inuyasha? ¡Mentira! , Pudo haber sido lo sobraba porque todo lo demás lo tenía Kagome en sus manos desde hace mucho tiempo_

_-Adiós Inuyasha- Rio escandalosamente Naraku, mientras Inuyasha gruñía y veía como se alejaba con Kikyo. Sango, Miroku y Shipo no dijeron nada solo vieron como Inuyasha partió a un rumbo para ellos desconocido_

_Fin del flashback_

-Eso paso-Suspiro Inuyasha solo podía ver la persona que más amaba en ese momento

-Lo siento, pero igualmente no regresare Inuyasha- Recupero su mirada fría y así miro a Inuyasha sentía dolor con el alma, pero solo podía hacer eso, quedarse quieta y con la mirada congeladora, Le paso una imagen de Sesshomaru frente a la luz de luna en la noche que ella acepto viajar con él y dejar de sufrir con Inuyasha

- Tanto tiempo pasas con el- Pensó en Su Kagome y la Kagome que tenía en frente

-No ¿Por qué dices eso?- Que bobería y ¿tiempo? ¿Sesshomaru? Solo discutían y el único que la comprendía y quería, era Yue

-No sé de qué hablas- tan indiferente, que podía recibir un premia a la mejor actriz

-Solo he venido a pedirte…- Se quedó callado y Kagome le miro extrañada y siguió su mirada

-Eso…es- No término de hablar, solo se acercó a Kagome y dirigió su mano a su cuello y toda la marca, al darse cuenta Kagome solo abrió los ojos, en signo de sorpresa. Kagome agarro la mano de Inuyasha y la separo de su cuello

-¿Por qué?- Inuyasha tenía los ojos cristalinos

-No sé cómo explicártelo Inuyasha- Ya no podía fingir más, ver a Inuyasha con esos ojos, le quito la máscara que tanto quiso mantener

- ¿Por qué?- Repitió Inuyasha

- Te lo explicare en otro momento- Kagome o podía explicarle lo que paso aunque pasara un millo de años

-Solo vine a llevarte- La miro serio mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kagome

-¡No!- Ya no quería irse, aunque fuese Inuyasha alguna razón.

- Aunque hayas sido marcada, ¡Eres Mía!- Grito Inuyasha las últimas palabras

-Vete Inuyasha- No lo miro, le dolería aunque lo poco tiempo que había pasado con sus nuevos acompañantes en especial a él, sabia como ocultar lo que sentía…lo aprendió de él…aunque nunca lo perfecciono…

-¡Tu vienes conmigo!- Grito Inuyasha se acercó con mucha velocidad y cargo a Kagome y se llevó a Kagome, en el camino Kagome se desmayó después de tanto gritarle a Inuyasha que la soltase… ¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto?...

-Kagome, Kagome- Repetían su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que abrió un poco sus ojos

-¿Qué…que me ha pasado?-Puso su mano en su cabeza, le dolía y la ''marca'' también, al abrir bien sus ojos pudo ver la cara de Inuyasha, y en sus ojos se reflejaban varios sentimientos como la ira, el dolor, la tristeza, molestia, preocupación y muchos más…

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-Desviando su mirada de los ojos de Inuyasha, a la que cueva que la tenía a Inuyasha y a ella, Escucho la lluvia, no estaba mojada, pero Inuyasha Si

-¿Quiero que me digas donde te marco exactamente- Inuyasha reflejaba preocupación y ¿Odio?...

- En el cuello y por el vientre- Sintió una punzada en el vientre ¿Por qué?...

- ¿Por el Vientre?- Ira eso se podía ver en sus hermosos ojos dorado de Inuyasha

-Si-¿Por qué tenía esa mirada? ¿Había algo de malo? ¿Por eso Sesshomaru no le dijo nada- ¿Por qué?-.

- No es nada –Susurro Inuyasha preocupado y con ira lo que hizo Sesshomaru a SU Kagome, no se lo perdonaría…

-¡Estas mintiendo!- Grito Kagome, sus ojos le decía todo, como cuando él se iba a ver a Kikyo y decía que no, pero sus ojos siempre decía que si

-No es nada, Kagome- Susurro Inuyasha para Kagome

-¿Por qué mientes?- Su voz era quebrada, le dolía que después de todo lo volvía a ser

-Es porque…-

-¡Vámonos!-

Kagome giro su cabeza para ver quién era aunque ya lo sabía, pero tenía que aparecer justo cuando Inuyasha le iba a decir todo y para colmo él era el culpable de todo esto quería odiarlo pero no podía hacerlo por alguna razón que desconocía, esa razón que también hizo que correspondiese el beso de aquel Youkay frio

-Sesshomaru- Susurro Kagome viéndolo…


	14. ¡ Cállate, Kagome!

**¡Cállate Kagome!**

-Espero que no te moleste-Susurro Kagome para Yue

-Me gusta tenerte cerca- Cerro sus ojos y olfateo el dulce aroma que la chica emanaba

-Eres el único quien puedo confiar- Kagome puso su cabeza en el hombro de Yue, cerrando sus ojos cristalinos

-Me alegro- Dándose cuenta del aroma que guardaba en los ojos, todo esto debe ser malo para ella y el problema tenia nombre y apellido **Sesshomaru Taisho**

-Te quiero mucho- Susurro Yue lo cual Kagome escucho y se sonrojo al mirar esto, Yue voto todo sentimiento de odio hacia a Sesshomaru aunque le arruino la vida por haberla marcado cerca del vientre...

-'_'Yo igual''_- Pensó Kagome escuchando lo que dijo Yue

-Vámonos-.

Kagome reconoció la voz se paró dejando a Yue sentado y mientras Yue lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Sesshomaru

-¿A qué has venido?- Miro furiosa a Seshomaru

-Vámonos- Repitió, mirándola con indiferencia, pero encontrarla en esa posición le hizo rabiar pero lo oculto, poniendo su indiferencia…como siempre

-Bien-Susurro Kagome, sorprendiendo a Yue

-Sígueme- Hablo Sesshomaru, volteándose para ir a un lugar más discreto. Kagome lo sigue pero Yue la sujeta de la mano y lo hace voltear

-¿Por qué te vas?- Pregunto Yue mirándola

-Porque necesito hablar con el- Soltó levemente el agarre de Yue- No te preocupes y no me esperes…

Lo dejo pensando, supongo que por lo que no pudo terminar de decir Inuyasha, él ya sabía que pasaría dentro de un mes y era una de las cosas que menos quería escuchar

Caminaron hasta un lugar muy apartado…para que Kagome le… ¡Gritase! O eso tenía planeado ella

-Ya estamos lejos, deja de caminar- Se quejó Kagome parecía que hubieran caminado un kilómetro pero no era así… punto que el atardecer se hacía presente

-Humana Débil-.

-Estúpido Demonio-.

-Humana Idiota- Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Kagome para toparse con los ojos de la sacerdotisa, con esos ojos color Marrones…que pronto cambiarían a uno como el de ellos… dentro de un mes

-¡No conoces otra palabra que Humana!- Grito Furiosa Kagome, humana esto, humana aquello. No conocía otra palabra, seguramente que todos los _''Taisho''_ Decían humana al principio

-¡_**Cállate Kagome!**_- Hablo Sesshomaru, dejando estática a Kagome. _''Me llamo Kagome, otra vez'_ no reaccionaba se había quedado paralizada sin poder articular ninguna palabra…hasta…

-No me calles estúpido- Desvió si mirada a otro lado que no sean los ojos ámbar y fríos de Sesshomaru y además del sonrojo que se había hecho presente

-¿Porque te sonrojaste?-Pregunto Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a Kagome

-Estas mirando mal-Añadió Kagome tratando de ocultar su tan evidente sonrojo

-No es cierto-Sesshomaru alzo su mano hacia la mejilla de Kagome, haciendo que las mejillas de Kagome se calentara más de lo que estaban

-Puedo sentir los calientes que están, Kagome-Dijo Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba intencionalmente la mejilla de Kagome

-Déjame…-Susurro Kagome

-¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo?-Pregunto Sesshomaru lanzando una mirada muy profunda mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de Kagome

-No-Se rindió, dijo la verdad, ya no podía ocultar la verdad, pero le daba miedo que '_'esto'' _solo sea una burla, sabía que en su corazón…dudaba…

-Entonces no te acerques de esa forma a tu ''sirviente''- Resalto ''Sirviente'', pero lo era, si ella es su mujer.

Ella era la ''Lady'' del Castillo de las tierras del Oeste. Y ella en lo más recóndito (disculpen pero no podía dejar de utilizar esta palabras XD) de su mente sabía que es verdad desde que se puso a pensar detenidamente este tema

-No él no es mi sirviente, es un amigo…el único-Finalizo Kagome retirando la mano de Sesshomaru

-Si lo es-Gruño Sesshomaru

-A él considéralo como tu hermano, y él es mi amigo ¡No mi sirviente!-Kagome trato de reponer su tranquilidad

-No me des ordenes-Alzo la voz Sesshomaru

-Es que no entiendes-Bufo Kagome

-No, Tu no entiendes-Se acercó a ella rápidamente- ¡Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie te puede abrazar, ni besar, ni mucho menos tocar más que Yo!-Sesshomaru prácticamente estallo por los celos, sin que lo aceptase…

-No eres nadie- Estaba furiosa ese estúpido le decía esas mentiras como si ella hubiese pedido ser marcada… ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo?...

-Eres mía-Hablo tranquilamente Sesshomaru

-Me Voy- Kagome volteo y se fue corriendo dejando a un Sesshomaru furioso…

Kagome solo caminaba hasta que encontró a… ¿Rin?...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rin?- Pregunto Kagome, pero Jaken era un descuidado, dejándola en el anochecer

-Quería bañarme, Señorita Kagome-Respondió una Rin muy sonriente

-Qué te parece si nos bañamos las dos-Dijo Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa a Rin

-¡Qué bien!- Grito Rin, se desvistió y se tiro en un chapuzón al agua, seguida por Kagome…

Después de bañarse regresaron a la cabaña y Kagome noto que solo Jaken estaba ahí…no estaba el


	15. Fatal

**Fatal**

_**1 mes Después…**_

_Flashback_

_-Vámonos-_

_-Sesshomaru- Pronuncio el nombre de aquel frio Youkay que ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva donde estaban Kagome y Inuyasha_

_-Nos vamos, muévete- Ordeno Sesshomaru a Kagome, ignorando la presencia de Inuyasha y frunciendo el ceño ya que Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir algo comprometedor…demasiado… _

_-No quiero-Respondió sin mirarlo – Inuyasha y yo…_

_-Inuyasha y tu nada, ¡Vámonos!- Se Enojó Sesshomaru, porque tenía que soportarlo fue por su estupidez…_

_-Kagome hazle caso- Dijo Inuyasha atrayendo la atención de Kagome, mientras que ella se sorprendía de lo que había dicho Inuyasha_

_-¿Por qué? Inuyasha- Kagome miro triste, furiosa, con intriga. Triste porque Inuyasha prácticamente le decía que se fuera con Sesshomaru, Furiosa porque Sesshomaru vino en un momento que no debió interrumpir e Intrigada porque quería saber que si la marca que estaba cerca del vientre era algo que debía preocupar… pero en el fondo ella no lo creía…_

_-Lo sabrás pronto, Kagome- Añadió Inuyasha mirándola con ternura, mientras en el fondo quería matar a Sesshomaru_

_-Por esta vez confiare en ti- Kagome se paró y se dirigió en donde estaba Sesshomaru, dejando a Inuyasha quien miraba a Sesshomaru con odio…_

_-Adiós, Kagome- Se despidió Inuyasha mientras le sonreía a Kagome aunque por dentro quería decirle que no se fuera nunca de su lado, pero ya no podía hacer nada, Tenia que aceptar que Kagome tenía ya un dueño como… Sesshomaru una dueña…_

_-Espero verte otra vez, Inuyasha- Extrañaría a Inuyasha, pero lo que decía era verdad, además tenían una conversación pendiente_

_-Y lo harás, Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como Sesshomaru se llevaba a Kagome…lejos de él…_

_Fin de Flashback_

Y hasta ahora, después de 1 mes no ha vuelto a ver a Inuyasha.

No pasaba mucho , lo único nuevo es que Yue y Sesshomaru son como enemigos pero ahora están distantes, Kagome hacía de todo para esquivar a Sesshomaru al menos a que sea estrictamente necesario hablar con él, y esos casos solo se presentaron 3 veces y 2 eran porque Yue y Kagome pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y la otra era por Rin, Kagome consideraba una hija a Rin la quería muchísimo, pero hasta ahora no olvidaba a Shipou , el pequeño zorrito que alguna vez le dijo que él lo veía como una madre, Jaken que seguía siendo molesto pero ahora ya no tanto como antes solo cuando Kagome y Sesshomaru discuten el suele decir ''Como eres capaz de faltarle el respeto a mi amito'' o algo por el estilo, Pero Jaken era Jaken , Kagome últimamente se sentía mal y Sesshomaru sabia porque todo esto estaba empezando…

-Señor Sesshomaru deberíamos descansar la Señorita Kagome realmente está mal- Rin veía como Kagome estaba en un arbusto vomitando se sentía fatal.

-Amo deberíamos buscar un lugar para esa humana mírela está enferma-Añadió Jaken que veía como Kagome tenía el tez más pálido que había visto y sus ojeras que notaban que no dormía bien y todo eso Sesshomaru era consciente.

-Por favor se lo ruego, Señor Sesshomaru- Rin se puso de rodillas frente a Sesshomaru.

-No hagas eso Rin, estoy bien que no me ves – Dijo Kagome tratando de parecer fuerte y feliz aunque en sus adentros sabía que está fatal necesitaba un medico e ir a su época pero no podía dejarlos…

-Vámonos a mis tierras, al castillo- Dijo Sesshomaru viendo como Kagome ni siquiera podía estar de pie y él lo sabía que necesitaba unos cuidados especiales por ser humana y en el castillo había hembras Youkay que se especializaban en _eso_

-Gracias Señor Sesshomaru- Dijo Rin poniendo su mejor sonrisa y después ayudando a Kagome para subir en el dragón de dos cabezas

-Gracias Rin- Agradecía Kagome por la ayuda brindada de la pequeña Rin

-Usted es como mi madre debería hacer esto Señorita Kagome- Sonrió Rin mientras se dirigían a las Tierras del Oeste

….…

Rin ayudaba a Kagome a bajar de Ah- Un, mientras que varios sirvientes Youkay hacían reverencia a Sesshomaru y compañía, Ya dentro del castillo…

-Rin ve a jugar- Mando Sesshomaru mientras le dirigía a Jaken una mirada que significa que la acompañase, en esos caso se aplicaba esa frase que dice '' Una mirada dice más que mil palabras''

Rin seguida de Jaken desaparecieron en ese enorme castillo dejando a Sesshomaru y Kagome en medio castillo

-Vamos- Ordeno Sesshomaru mientras caminaba a una habitación pero se dirijo a Kagome a una velocidad fugaz para poder sostener a Kagome ya que ella ya no podía estar más en pie tanto haci que termino desmayada en los brazos de Sesshomaru mientras él se dirigía a la habitación que estaba muy escondida del gran castillo

-Merina- Pronuncio Sesshomaru mientras una bruja aparecía de apariencia agradable aunque estaba descuidada

-Amo Sesshomaru- Dijo mientras examinaba a la humana que el Lord traía en brazos

-Has que se reponga- Ordeno a la bruja lanzándole una mirada fría como siempre lo hacía a los sirvientes del castillo

-¿Por qué a una humana?- Respondió la buja Merina mientras tomaba a Kagome en brazos y la ponía en un fotón

- Haci lo dijo mi padre- Y era verdad Sesshomaru el mismo dia que Yue casi mata a Kagome porque él estaba poseído por Magatsuhi, tuvo una conversación con Su padre…

-Bueno no pregunto más- Con esas palabras eran más que suficientes para darse cuenta por qué Inu No Taisho eligió a una humana para su hijo…

-No te contestaría igual- Dirigió su mirada en la muchacha que tenía un aspecto más horrendo de lo que tenía como era posible que en dos días solo estaba haci con estos síntomas tan leves

-Sabes que ella es más débil- Dijo la bruja

-Y que tiene- Sesshomaru ya sabía que ella no soportaría y tendría que convertirla en Youkay antes de que muera porque para una humana sería incapaz de realizar tal acto que duraba 3 meses si ponía las fuerzas de Kagome en juego ella no soportaría y moriría a los 2 meses

-Sabes perfectamente que el dueño de ella tiene que convertirla en Youkay para que ella no sufra tanto- Respondió la bruja mientras hacia una poción de preparación y condimentos asquerosos

-Lo hare- .

-Porque no lo haces ahora y vemos como ella reacciona- Sugirió la bruja sabía que él lo haría ahora si a él no le importara ella la dejaría morir, pero le importa y por eso esa muchacha humana está aquí…

-Bien-Sesshomaru se dirigió al cuerpo de Kagome y apretó sus colmillos en la marca que tenía en el cuello mientras transmitía el veneno que Kagome necesitaba para poder convertirse en Youkay, Sesshomaru se retiró sus colmillos mientras lamia la herida mientras borraba todo tipo de herida y al terminar se retiró del cuello de la chica y fue a pararse en donde antes estaba mientras había dejado el cuello de la chica impecable…

-Ya está- Sesshomaru miraba como Kagome hacia unas muecas con los ojos cerrados todavía no despertaba, pero estaba por hacerlo

-Ya tengo la poción- La bruja veía la poción y se dirigía a Kagome que estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto Kagome mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza

-Después las preguntas tomate esto- Dijo La bruja que le daba la poción en las manos para que se la tome

-Hazlo- Ordeno Sesshomaru y Kagome lo hizo porque sabía que esto era serio porque no todas las veces le dirigía la palabra.

-Bien- Kagome olio la poción era asquerosa y se la tomo de un solo trago no quería saber cómo sabia esa bebida simplemente no respirar y tomársela con eso bastaría

-Termine-Dijo Kagome mientras sentía náuseas y le entregaba la botellita a la bruja

-Tienes que descansar –Dijo la bruja

-Siento mi cuerpo muy pesado que era eso-Dijo Kagome mientras trataba de moverse

-Mientras ella duerma pasara el efecto, al dia siguiente despertara convertida en Youkay- Explico Merina a Sesshomaru

-Eso es todo-Sesshomaru se dirijo a Kagome para levantarla y llevársela a su habitación para que descansara

-Si ya lo demás será normal- Finalizo la bruja

-Adiós- Sesshomaru salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la de ella. La miraba fijamente mientras caminaba pensaba como era posible que la haya marcado y la haya convertido en Youkay…

-Es mejor que duernas- Susurro Sesshomaru mientras veía como Kagome había quedado dormida desde antes de salir de la habitación de la bruja Merina


	16. Cambio y algo pasajero

**Cambio y algo pasajero**

Kagome despertó sintiendo los rayos solares que se ponían en su rostro al abrirlo ojos pudo ver con claridad que estaba recostada en una cama con sábanas blancas, y almohadas del mismo color se sentía diferente si cuerpo le dolía, no quería levantarse pero tenía que hacerlo tenía que buscar respuestas y…

-Despertaste- Resonó una voz en todo el lugar mientras que un Youkay en forma de ángel se acercaba a Kagome con la mirada preocupada…

-Si ¿Qué haces aquí, Yue?-Pregunto Kagome mientras veía como Yue se sentaba en la cama

-Cuidándote- Respondió Yue en todo el dia se había preocupado de ella y cuando la encontró solo pudo hacer una cosa es que podía verla dormir tan pacíficamente

-Gracias, Yue-Kagome miro con ternura, Yue siempre estaba ahí para ella y el seria el indicado para contestarle las preguntas que en su cabeza resonaban

- No te preocupes-Dijo Yue con un toque de sonrojado, si hasta ahora seguía enamorado de Kagome, pero tenía que aceptar que ella no podía ya hacer nada ni él ni nadie, ya había pasado un mes y no pudo zafarla de lo que ahora le está pasando … Ya está unida a Sesshomaru

-Sigues sonrojándote-Rio con delicadeza Kagome mientras veía como Yue trataba de ocultar su sonrojo –Déjatelo te ves mejor haci…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Yue, él ya sabía que Sesshomaru la había transformado en Youkay pero no parecía haber cambiado mucho físicamente…

-Un poco extraña-Contesto Kagome, no sabía que pasaba pero se sentía extraña

-Es normal, eras humana-Yue alzo su mano para dirigirla a la mejilla de Kagome mientras ella lo veía sonrojada, pero extraña

-¿Cómo que era humana?-Pregunto Kagome extraña, tenía muchas preguntas con la declaración que hiso Yue hace pocos segundos

-Lo que escuchaste, Kagome- Respondió Yue mientras retiraba su mano de la mejilla de Kagome

-¿Cómo no entiendo? Explícame- Exigió Kagome no entendía nada de lo que pasaba lo único que sabía es que ya no era humana ¿Qué era?,¿Es por eso que esta su cuerpo muy débil?¿Por eso era que lo sentía ? Y muchas más preguntas habían en la cabeza de Kagome

-Tú ya no eres humana, eres un Youkay es por eso que tu cuerpo este débil, se está acostumbrando a tu nuevo ser, Kagome eres una Youkay-Respondió Yue mientras veía como Kagome se lo tomaba

-¿Qué es por esa pócima que me dio esa señora?- Pregunto Kagome, su cabeza está hecha un lio no podía con todo esto

-Si- Yue estaba al tanto de la pócima que le habían dado a Kagome junto con la trasformación

-Bien y no me pasara nada quiero decir no he cambiado nada- Pregunto Kagome no quería cambiar en aspecto físico

-No, sigues hermosa como siempre Kagome- Sonrió Yue al ver como en el rostro de la Youkay se formaba un tenue sonrojado que adornaba su piel de porcelana

-Gra…Gracias- Tartamudeo Kagome

-De nada- Respondió Yue

-¿Dónde hay un lugar para poder asearse? , Yue- Pregunto Kagome

- Vamos a la cascada- Respondió Yue

-Gracias- Sonrió Kagome – Espera un momento-.

-Te espero afuera- Yue salió de la habitación. A los pocos minutos Kagome y Yue y ella caminaron en silencio los dos estaban muy metidos en su pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado

-Bien yo te dejo aquí tengo que ir a ver un asunto importante- Yue veía como Kagome se fascinaba por el paisaje que había en ese lugar. Yue al desaparecer, Kagome se sintió nauseas

-'_'esa pócima no ha funcionado''- _Pensó Kagome- Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué?- Kagome grito porque escucho su voz tan cerca que daba miedo

-No vuelvas hacer eso, me asustaste Sesshomaru- Agrego Kagome

-Parece como si fueras humana- Dijo el Youkay

-¡Ay ya Cállate!-Grito Molesta Kagome

-A lo menos deberías darme las gracias-Sesshomaru solo se recostó en un árbol que estaba a escasos centímetros del lugar

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Kagome

-Nada- Desvió su mirada a otro lado

-¿Por qué tengo náuseas y vómitos?-Pregunto de la nada Kagome tomando desprevenido a Sesshomaru

-No sé-Mintió él era la persona que más sabia de la situación de Kagome ya había pasado un mes era natural que todo esto de los síntomas se hicieran presentes pero ya no será tan doloroso para ella mientras sea un Youkay

-Parezco embarazada-Refunfuño Kagome, dejando a Sesshomaru sorprendido, atónito y muchas cosas más pero…tenía razón

-No digas tonterías-Ya se dará cuenta ella sola cuando en días próximos se le notase un poco.

Los bebes Youkay tienen ese poder de crecer muy rápido mientras están en el vientre de su madre pero a ella en los primeros días siendo humana la estaba matando era natural además de que ella era débil, era humana claro que era débil esa raza era la más débil y estúpida que él había conocido pero termino enamorándose de una sin saberlo y aunque no quiera admitirlo había cometido el mismo error que su padre, era poco el marcarla, ahora estaba sintiendo raro al tenerla cerca, al verla, al oírla al todo de ella…pero no lo quería ver, no lo aceptaría

-Si ya se, es imposible eso, tal vez solo sea algo pasajero-Dijo Kagome, interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué dices que es imposible?-Pregunto Sesshomaru

-Pues porque si-Se sonrojo Kagome, ya seguro será algo pasajero o tal vez algo he comido hace días y tal vez eso le haya caigo mal y pues hacia tenia miles de pensamientos que ninguno se acercaba a lo que realmente tenia

-Adiós-Sesshomaru se levantó y se retiró sin decir nada dejando a Kagome hundida en sus pensamientos

-Bien ya se fue es hora de terminar con esto y volveré al castillo- Dijo Kagome mientras se empezaba a desvestir para meterse al agua…


	17. Ese niño es mio

_****_**Disculpen la demora lo que paso es que paro muy ocupada y bueno tengo que pedir disculpas porque este capitulo sera pero muy chiquito pero quiero a lo menos que lean por que si no se me la inspiracion**

**Aclaracion:Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a la Grandiosa Sra. Rumiko T.**

* * *

_****_

1 Semana después…

Kagome iba prácticamente a explotar y era de esperarse ella veía el bulto que tenía en su vientre pero si ella era todavía virgen y además como era esto desde que llego al castillo ya era otra y no sabía que hacer no lo sabía nadie o eso ella pensaba, no sabía que hacer pero era obvio que ella estaba embarazada si tenía un pequeño bulto pero como no entendía nada y el único que podía darle respuestas era un Youkay estúpido, pero tenía que hablar con él.

Rápidamente bajo y empezó a buscarlo hasta que lo encontró echado en un árbol sin su armadura y tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados

-Sesshomaru tenemos que hablar- Lo dijo seria y no había como tomarlo el abrió sus ojos y la examino y se detuvo en un pequeño bulto que estaba en su vientre y callo en cuenta de que ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando

-Ya se vamos- Él se paró y empezó a caminar mientras se dirigían a una de las tantas habitaciones que había. Al cerrar la puerta de una habitación en concreta Kagome empezó a hablar

-Tu sabes lo que me pasa verdad-Miro con rabia a Sesshomaru

-Si- Afirmo Sesshomaru restándole un poco de desinterés al tema

-Y lo tomas a la ligera-.

-Iremos a hablar-.

Sesshomaru y Kagome se dirigían a un despacho muy elegante, mientras que en el transcurso hacia el despacho todos se inclinaban a la pareja de los nuevos dueños de todas las Tierras del Oeste. Ya en el despacho…

-Me tienes que explicar-Kagome cruzo sus brazos y lo miraba mientras se sentaba en un sillón

-Estas embarazada-Sesshomaru solo miraba el pequeño bulto que tenía en el vientre Kagome

-Eso ya lo sé – Kagome quería respuestas como esto era posible si ella era virgen…

-Entonces…-

-Es por esa marca verdad-Kagome ya había deducido esto es que con lo que había pasado, no había más posibilidades

-Si-Solo dijo eso y Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar, no pensó que se lo diría tan abiertamente

-¡Y lo dices así, como si nada!-Kagome prácticamente estallo

-El proceso es de un mes-Explico Sesshomaru

-Pero…-Kagome tenía muchas preguntas y no sabía por dónde empezar

-Ese niño es mío- Anuncio Sesshomaru

-Pero tu odias a los híbridos- Kagome empezó a tener al niño cuando ella seguía siendo humana, claro que después la transformaron a una Youkay

-Nacerá Youkay, para eso te convertí-.

-Bien-Kagome tenía la mirada perdida y solo se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y la cerró con un portazo.

Se sentía sucia, estúpida, molesta pero sobre todo triste. Al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que no había nada, ni sus cosas. Se sentó en un rincón y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en este dia

-Kagome desde ahora estarás en todo momento con Sesshomaru-Explico Jaken quien había aparecido por la puerta y viendo a Kagome sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta…

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Kagome, ahora que demonios pretende Sesshomaru

-Vamos ahora a vuestra habitación-Jaken salió de la habitación y Kagome no tuvo opción más que seguirle pues tenía muchas preguntas para Sesshomaru y él se las tendría que contestar y lo más que odiaba de esto es que no podía dejar de pensar el momento cuando Sesshomaru dijo que _ese niño era suyo_

* * *

**Bien otra vez disculpenme por el capitulo tan chiquito pero ya saben si no lo hacia en un mes no me verian actualizar este fic pero lo hago aurita *-* y bueno quiero decir gracias a todos los que les gusta y leen mi historia y...**

**Por favor dejen reviews, dejen su amrquita de que leyeron mi fic :) y pues **

**Sayonara**


	18. Charla

**Considerenlo como la segunda parte del anterior capotulo discupen que sea tan corto y si esta un poco mal escrito pero ya no se cuando vuelva a publicar y bueno ademas mi justificacion es que tengo sueño y de que a sido un dia muy pesado **

**Bueno espero que les guste **

**Aclaracion:Inuyasha no me perteneces si no a Rumiko T.**

* * *

**Charla**

''_Me las va a pagar''_ Pensaba una y otra vez Kagome mientras que Ella y Jaken caminaban por los pasillos lujosos de aquel castillo de aquél frio y fuerte Youkay.

Kagome pudo visualizar a Sesshomaru sentado en un mueble, mientras tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, al verlo bien Kagome frunció el ceño

-Amo bonito aquí está la hum…su mujer-

-Lárgate, Jaken-Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada a Jaken y el solo hizo caso como siempre dejando a Kagome y a El solos.

Él se paró y se dirijo aquella ventana donde minutos antes tenía la mirada fija, Kagome solo se acercó a él como lo suficiente para poder…¡Plaff!

-Te lo mereces-Kagome había terminado de abofetear a Sesshomaru, mientras que el susodicho quería matar aquella hum…Youkay

-Nunca me vuelvas a tocar-Amenazo Sesshomaru

-Quiero una explicación así que empieza a hablar-Kagome se sentó en el mueble donde anteriormente fue ocupado por el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste

-¿Qué quieres?-Kagome estaba en todo su derecho el preguntar y él lo sabía

-¿Cómo es esto de la marca?-.

-La que tienes en el cuello significas que eres mi mujer-.

-Eso ya lo sé…me refería a la marca que tengo en el vientre-.

-Significa que estas embarazada y punto-.

-Quiero saber cómo-Kagome ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia quería matar a Sesshomaru

-Esa marca solo pueden hacerlo los Inu-Youkay, pero si alguien que no es de nuestra especie lo intenta con una mujer, ella moriría-.

-Pero porque Inuyasha y Yue me dijeron que solo tenía un mes, para librarme de ti-.

-Ya paso el mes, ya no podras hacer nada oficialmente eres mía- Aclaro Sesshomaru, él no sabía porque lo sino simplemente su cabeza y su boca ya estaban totalmente descoordinadas

-No me lo repitas, Solo quiero saber porque necesariamente un mes-

-Porque eso tarda, así es el proceso-

-¿Por qué me convertiste?-

-¿Querías morir?-

-No-

-Entonces no podía dejar que mi hijo muriese-

-¿Solo por tu hijo?-

-¿Deberías de importarme?-

-No-

-¿Y yo a ti te importo?-

-Tal vez-

Silencio…Era un silencio muy incómodo pero la cuestión era ¿Quién lo rompería? ¿Fue una declaración la que hizo Kagome? Preguntas, Preguntas, Preguntas y tan pocas respuestas…

Segundos…Minutos…

-¿Por qué yo?-Kagome rompió el silencio que hace unos minutos se había formado ya que era tan incómodo como cuando Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban juntos en delante de sus ojos

-Porque mi padre así lo quiso-.

-¿Tu padre?-

-Pensé que sabías la historia-

-Me la se… ¿Pero él no está muerto?-

-Lo está, pero tuve una conversación-

-¿Qué tipo de conversación?-

-Mi hembra…Debía ya de escoger una rápido-

-¿Pero porque yo?-

-Porque él lo dijo-

-¿Pero te dijo la razón?-

-Si-

-¿Y cuál es?-

-De que debía interactuar con humanos-

-¿Pero porque yo?-

-Porque debía tener una hembra humana-.

-Pero ya no soy humana-

-Pero lo fuiste y él quiere eso-

-¡Podrías hablar más y explicar de una buena vez!-Grito Kagome frustrada de que cada pregunta le contestase tan cortamente es que nunca le enseñaron que cuando alguien le exige una explicación, debería de decirla

-¡No me alces la voz!-

-Solo te pido que hablas más claro-Kagome trato de tranquilizarse mientras se mordía porque si no lo hacía le gritaría una de sus cuantas verdades y eso no debería de pasar…Era hora de la explicación que ella merecía

- Que por más que mi hembra ahora sea Youkay, sus orígenes son humanos…Eso él quiere-.

-No me dijiste porque yo-

-Él lo dijo así-En toda conversación esas palabras eran su primera mentira ya que el recordaba Por qué ella…

_Flashback_

_-¿Por qué ella?-_

_-Porque tú la quieres-Contesto Inu no Taisho cual imagen era borrosa pero podía difícilmente distinguirse_

_-No la quiero…es una asquerosa humana-_

_-Yo solo leo lo que hay en tu corazón y eso es lo que tú quieres-._

_-Es una estúpida…Además está enamorada de ese hibrido-._

_-Ya no-_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_

_-He estado al pendiente de ti y ella-._

_-Algún dia tendrás que aceptar que a ella la quieres…no…Tú la amas sin darte cuenta, pero a ella yo la quiero como tu hembra-Proclamo Inu No Taisho_

_-No puedes hacer eso-_

_-Si no la tienes como tú hembra, no serás el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste-Con esto dicho Inu No Taisho empezó a desaparecer más de la borrosa imagen de un hombre fuerte que algún dia fue…_

_Fin del flashback_

-Sesshomaru-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué pensabas?-

-Nada que te incumba-

-¿Por qué ordenaste que estuviera aquí?-

-Son las obligaciones-.

-Tú no las respetas-.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Nunca has respetado nada-

-Cállate Idiota-

-No me insultes imbécil-.

Kagome se levantó dispuesta a recoger sus cosas y largase de ahí para irse a su habitación, pero no lo hizo ya que al momento de levantarse se desvaneció, pero nunca recibió el golpe ya que Sesshomaru la cargo y la deposito suavemente en la cama

-Estupideces-.

Esa noche Sesshomaru no durmió simplemente miraba a Kagome y memorizando cada detalle de su fino rostro mientras que en su cabeza se repetía ''Idiota, Idiota, Idiota…''.Su mano a cada hora funcionaba por sí misma y acariciaba el rostro de Kagome y en el Amanecer Sesshomaru toco el vientre de Kagome, que ahora ya no estaba plano ya podía verse ese bultito…En donde estaba su hijo…

* * *

**Espero que dejen sus opniones si les gusto o lo odiaron todo tipo de critica es bienvenida aqui ;)**

**Sayonara**


	19. Final inesperado

**Tal vez me odienpor esto pero encerio ya no sabia que mas escribir tal vez escriba un epilogo, pero tratare de hacerlo y gracias a todos por leer mi historias y por sus comentarios espero que agrade mucho este capitulo que es muy especial para mi y bueno ¡No me odien! XD o mejor dicho ¡No me asesinen! XD pero bueno no los voy a entretener mas y espero que les guste encerio...**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko T.**

* * *

**1 Semana después**

Kagome se sentía desagrado ya que los síntomas del _embarazo_ de las Youkays, era una estupidez, todas las noches no podía dormir ya que sentía como se movía o pateaba muy levemente pero algunas veces causaba levemente un dolor que Kagome tenía que soportar.

Kagome ya había aceptado el _estado_ en el que se encontraba y amaba mucho al pequeño que tenía en vientre, pero a lo que respecta con Sesshomaru esa semana casi no lo veía…casi nunca

-Lady, Tiene visitas-Apareció una sirviente Youkay, era una joven de tez pálido, ojos azulados con pómulos sobresalientes notando la astucia que podía tener y estaba con una coleta pero algunos mechones se escapaban dándole un toque de cansancio ya que Kagome algunas veces necesitaba ayuda con los diversos síntomas además de hacer los que haceres del castillo junto con las demás Youkays

-¿Quién es?, Kimiko-.

-El medio hermano del Lord, Lady -Contesto muy tranquilamente la dulce Youkay con una amable sonrisa que destilaba confianza, cosa que Kagome le tomo mucho en cuenta desde que llego aquí y ella fue asignada como algo parecido a una dama de compañía

-No me digas Lady, mi nombre es Kagome, bueno a Inuyasha déjalo pasar y de paso me traerías un bocadillo es que me dio hambre-Kagome le vino el típico síntoma del antojo al imaginarse un plato en particular y quería degustarlo lo más rápido posible, pero como era de conocer tal vez cuando el plato este servido ella ya no desea comer el platillo

-Si Kagome- Esbozo una sonrisa y con eso se retiro

Kagome se levantó con un poco de dificultad en todo el tiempo transcurrido las únicas personas que tenía ella era Rin, que siempre la entretenía y Kimiko que le soportaba de todo, después de levantarse con delicadeza se sentó en el sillón personal donde puso todo su peso a descansar como mayormente lo hacía…Tal vez ya se le había hecho habito…

-Al fin puedo verte-Susurro Inuyasha en el odio de Kagome tomándole por sorpresa a la Youkay, ella por instinto se paró para poder poner una distancia segura entre ellos

-Inuyasha…Al fin viniste-Kagome estaba alegre ya que lo miro de pies a cabeza y puso su más grande sonrisa y por primera vez pudo decir mentalmente de que podía verlo y no decir que estaba de enamorada de Él cómo hace tiempo lo fue, su estadía en el castillo también se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y tan bien descubrió lo ciega que estaba…pero ya no más…

-Después de esto, ¿Seguirás aquí?-.

-No sé, es obvio que quiero estar con mi hijo pero el problema es…-

-Sesshomaru-Interrumpió Inuyasha mientras clavo su mirada en el vientre de Kagome y viendo con algo de ternura y nostalgia al pensar que ese pequeño ser que Kagome tenía adentro pudo ser suyo, pero…

-Si-Contesto vagamente Kagome

-Pero puedes venir ahora conmigo, sabes que yo si te cuidare-Inuyasha mientras decía cada palabra se acercaba peligrosamente a Kagome, ya estado a una distancia muy corto, agarro las manos de la susodicha y las puso en su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón, cual hace mucho tiempo fue traspasado por una flecha por aquella sacerdotisa que fue el primer amor de Inuyasha

-Sabes que ahora y siempre tu estarás acá-Termino de decir esto y atrajo a kagome a sus brazos para poder sentirla como hace mucho ya no lo hacía por cierta persona, en tanto Kagome se sentía incomoda ya que ya no era lo mismo como antes, ella recordaba cómo se sonrojaba cuando él hacía tal acción, pero ahora ya no era así

-Inuyasha….Suéltame-Kagome forcejeo levemente para poder liberarse de los brazos de Inuyasha

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-Cuestiono Inuyasha con cierto tono de molestia y la atrajo más hacia el para que ella no tratase de escapar

-No, no me gusta… ¡Suéltame!-Kagome se soltó de Inuyasha y se separó mientras estableció la misma distancia que Inuyasha había roto

-¿Te has enamorado de Sesshomaru?-

-Que te interesa-Evadió aquella pregunta que la hizo sentir un poco de nerviosismo e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de eso y con la respuesta que había dado Kagome; Acepto que él había perdido y esta vez seria para siempre…

-Tienes razón-Hablo Inuyasha con nostalgia tendría que aprender a decir adiós a Kagome cuando esta conversación terminase

-¿Cómo están los demás?-Pregunto Kagome mientras se animaba de nuevo para olvidar aquel momento rígido

-Como siempre discutiendo-Contesto Inuyasha mientras ocultaba todo rastro de melancolía en su voz y rostro

-¿Cómo va Kikyo? ¿Su relación avanza?-.

-No hay relación, yo te quiero a ti-.

-Tú me quieres, pero tú la amas a ella-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!, No la hagas sufrir-.

-Peri si Kikyo me amara no me hubiera traicionado-Inuyasha recordó esa vez que se fue con Naraku para después capturar a Kagome, cosa que Inuyasha desconocía. Ignorando aquel acontecimiento, cuando Kikyo escapo mientras estaba agonizando ya que sus cazadoras de almas morían como ella

-Inuyasha, piénsalo ella te ama, sino por qué crees que ella trataba de matarme-.

-No sé-.

-Porque ella sentía celos y molestia hacia mí, es que ella temía el que yo le quitase a su amado Inuyasha-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Eres tan idiota, como para no darte cuenta-.

-No molestes-.

-Inuyasha… ¡Abajo!-.

_¡Plaff!_

-Kagome…maldita-Una risa se escuchó en toda la habitación era Kagome que recodaba los viejos tiempos que compartió con Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shipou

-Es hora de que te largues-

Kagome callo al instante de reconocer aquella gélida voz mientras que Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y le clavo una mirada de odio hacia Sesshomaru

_Silencio…_

Tal vez que siempre se encontraran habría ese tipo de silencios incomodos, molesto y tensos

-Inuyasha deberías irte, por favor-Aconsejo Kagome mientras que Inuyasha solo asentía y paso rozando el hombro de Sesshomaru provocando que dos miradas tuvieran una batalla visual; en el momento de que Inuyasha desapareció por el balcón…

-¿Qué hacía aquí?-.

-Nada que te incumba-Kagome se dirijo a la cama, pero nunca llego a sentarse ni a echarse

-Mph-.

-¿Te intereso? ¿Te preocupo?... ¿Me quieres?-Kagome desvió su mirada y solo se concentró para escuchar aquella respuesta

-No es necesario que conteste-.

-¡Cobarde!-.

-No lo soy

-El no contestar te convierte en uno-.

-No voy a contestar-.

-No puedes contestar una simple pregunta o no quieres hacer una confesión-Una carcajada burlona rompió aquel silencio que se había situado en aquella habitación

-Tal vez-Kagome paro de reír y borro todo rastro de burla en su rostro para ponerse seria

-¿Cómo cuál?-Kagome agarro su vientre mientras acariciaba y veía con ternura al ser que pateaba levemente y provocaba un molesto pero agradable dolor, mientras que Sesshomaru solo contemplaba aquella escena

-El que pueda tener sentimientos- Kagome quedo en shock al escuchar tal confesión, pero a la vez estaba confusa es que el admitía que tenía sentimientos hacia ella o solo por el ser que tenía en su vientre

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Pregunto Kagome

-No lo diré me da repugnancia, no caeré en tu juego tan estúpido como lo hizo mi padre-.

-¿Sigues siendo un cobarde eh?-

-No lo soy-

-Entonces dilo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Lo que sientes-.

-Que te amo…-_¡Rayos! Maldita Youkay _lo dijo aquella oración y miro su rosto y esbozaba una sonrisa tan angelical que sentía que su corazón se descongelada, pero nunca lo diría

-Al fin lo dijiste-Kagome sonrió burlonamente

-Verías también de decirlo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Que me amas-.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?-

-Yo lo sé-.

-Pero que presumido eres-.

-Dilo-.

-Te amo- Kagome se sonrojo ya que nunca pensó el decírselo tan abiertamente como ahora

Sesshomaru solo se acercó lentamente a Kagome la agarro con delicadeza de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso que Kagome correspondió con dulzura, esos labios que los dos habían extrañado en secreto que querían juntarse hace mucho tiempo atrás como la primera vez…

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Bueno disculpen si lo ven chiquito pero es que yo tengo sueño y se que no es el final que espraban pero asi me quedo y que le voy a hacer como dien antes tal vez haiga un epilogo, pero yo lo dejo a criterio de ustedes si quieren que haga un epilogo me lo mandan por revinew**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia se los juro que quiero llorar TT_TT es que es el primero que termino buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ( Soy una llorona XD)**

**Cuidense todos y bueno espero que no se molesten si lo ven chiquito, denjen aparte sus criticas si quieren matarme no lo podran hacer \(^-^)/**

_**Sayonara**_


	20. Epilogo

**Bueno como prometi aqui esta el epilogo y termine mi primer fic, agradesco a todos por leer esta historia discupen si no es de su agrado ese ultimo capitulo o algo por el estilo **

**Disclaimer: Los personjes son de Rumiko T.**

* * *

**10 años después**

Naraku ya no existía, la perla desapareció, la vida es pacífica en Las tierras del Oeste. Donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer Youkay cuidado su las flores que había en su extenso jardín junto con su actualmente dama de compañía, Kimiko

-¡Mamá, ya estoy aquí!-Un niño de ojos de ojos dorados que destilaban alegría, venia corriendo hacia Kagome

-Kotaro-Kagome se agacho, dejando a un lado el recipiente y lo abraza

-¡Mama ya puedo dominar mi látigo!-Grito el niño de alegría mientras se separaba de su madre

-Que bien, más tarde me enseñas aquí puedes lastimar a alguien-Kagome puso su mano en la cabeza del niño, era muy parecido a su padre, pero la diferencia era en su personalidad, su hijo era alguien muy comunicativo y gentil

-¿Y tu hermana?-Pregunto Kagome.

-Hitomi, esta con papa-Contesto alegre en niño príncipe.

- Kimiko toma un descanso… Vamos a curarte esos raspones -Kagome agarro a su hijo de la mano y se dirigió al interior del castillo, mientras su hijo no para de hablar de cómo logro dominar su látigo de veneno.

Al llegar a la habitación del niño, Kagome busco la cajita donde contenía algunas hierbas preparadas para poner cicatrizar rápidamente, empezó a aplicar a su hijo un poco de aquella pomada…

-Ya está-Kagome cerro la botella y puso la pomada en su respectivo lugar de aquella habitación, era costumbre que Hitomi y Kotaro vinieran con raspones ya que practicaban con Sesshomaru para poder fortalecer su fuerza, pero quien más recibía entrenamiento era Kotaro ya que era el mayor de todos sus hijos y tenía mucha fuerza que controlar…

-Mamá… ¿Estas orgullosa de mi?-Pregunto Kotaro con cierta ternura y Kagome solo pudo soltar una carcajada como siempre una angelical

-Siempre lo estuve de ti, no dudes de eso, además de todos ustedes-Kagome acarició la mejilla de su hijo y se levantó de golpe para ir a buscar a su hija también debía de estar preparada ya que ella tenía un que aprender a utilizar sus poderes espirituales que heredó de su madre

Salió de la habitación de su hijo mayor y fue a la habitación de su hija y cogía su caja donde estaba la misma pomada de la que tenía su hijo mayor, Se dirigió al despacho y al entrar encontró a Sesshomaru y a su hija

-Hitomi, ven-Su hija de 7 años de edad, cabellos negro y los mismos ojos de Kagome, dorados ella tenía los poderes de una sacerdotisa, por mientras Kagome entrenaba para llegar al límite de sus poderes, ella estaba embarazada de Hitomi, su segunda hija

-Mamá-Hitomi se acercó y se quitó la armadura que tenía, quedándose en solo su kimono celestes con destellos blancos

-Te curare-Sonrió Kagome, su hija era muy parecida a ella, pero de personalidad era muy idéntica a su padre, la frialdad pero con su madre siempre fue muy cariñosa

-¿Cuándo entrenaremos?-Pregunto mientras se alzaba la manga de su kimono dejando ver una herida muy leve, pero Kagome lo tomo diferente

-Sesshomaru sabes que no me gusta que me traigas así a mi hija-Hablo Kagome mientras clavo la mirada en Sesshomaru que lo tomaba con desinterés…nunca cambiara

-Mamá, yo me descuide…Disculpa-Hitomi tomo las manos de su madre y solo las acarició…

-No te preocupes-Kagome abrió la botellas y agarro un poco de las hierbas y se les puso en la herida del brazo de Hitomi.

-Mamá, me voy a mi habitación a descansar-Hitomi con la misma serenidad de siempre bajo la manga de si kimono y se cubrió su herida ya curada

-Hitomi mañana no entrenaras con tu padre ni conmigo…Solo descansaras-Ordeno su madre y se paró mientras guardaba las cosas en la caja

-Pero no es tan grave mi herida…Mamá no te preocupes-Contradijo Hitomi mientras agarraba la manga del kimono de su madre

-No es por eso…Simplemente quiero que tengas fuerzas para el próximo entrenamiento que tendrás-Dijo Kagome y le entrego la caja donde yacía la medicina para las heridas de cada entrenamiento que sufría su hija al igual que su hijo

-Bien…Me voy a la cascada, me siento sucia-Hitomi agarro su armadura que había dejado en el piso para que su madre la curase

-Ten cuidado con la herida-Hitomi se retiró en ese momento, dejando a sus padres solos

-Lucho conmigo porque quería venir a verte-Sesshomaru solo se acercó a su mujer y la abrazo mientras ella le correspondía, era algo muy normal lo que pasaba

-No quiero otra vez verla con esas heridas o algo peor-Kagome poso su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Sesshomaru

-Disculpa-Sesshomaru desde aquella declaración que paso hace 10 años cuando esperaban a su primer hijo, se volvió muy diferente podía ser siendo frio…Pero amaba a sus hijos y a su mujer

-Te extrañe-Susurro Kagome mientras se separaba de Sesshomaru y se acercó al rostro de Sesshomaru y le planto un dulce beso de _bienvenida_ así era desde que Kotaro tuvo la edad suficiente para empezar a dominar su poderes demoniacos, Hitomi se dedicaba más a los poderes espirituales que tenía en su interior aunque ella decidió entrenar con su padre ya que también quería ser buena en lo que respecta la defensa personal y lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo

-Lo sé-Dijo cuando terminaron su beso.

-Hitomi sigue con la idea de ir contigo a entrenar, sabes que no es necesario que ella…-

-Desistió-Sesshomaru interrumpió a Kagome antes de que se ponga algo nostálgica, ya que ella era su única hija mujer

-Pero no me lo dijo…-

-Quería sorprenderte-Sesshomaru sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa muy pequeña…era verdadera

-Pues supongo ya no es sorpresa…Aunque esperare a que me lo diga-Sonrió Kagome y se separó gentilmente de Sesshomaru

-La sobreproteges mucho-

-Es mi única hija mujer-.

-No quieres otra niña-Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada picara ocasionando que Kagome se sonrojase; Sesshomaru cambio mucho con ella, aunque con los demás a excepción de sus hijos seguía siendo frio

-No con 4 me basta-Kagome soltó una risa

-¿Dónde están Rinne y Tsuki?-Pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Están durmiendo- Rinne y Tsuki eran los últimos hijos de Sesshomaru y Kagome, eran gemelos y los dos poseían dones muy particulares….

Rinne era muy tranquilo, comprensivo y no muy comunicativo a excepción con su madre poseía el don de ver a las almas un poder espiritual que era muy extraño, de cabello corto y plateado

Tsuki era lo contrario a Rinne, él era juguetón y bromista , en apariencia física él era igual que Rinne, diferencia que su cabello es más largo que su gemelo pero él tenía algo en especial sus ojos y era que uno era dorado y el otro era marrón, pero él no nació así a los 2 meses al despertar, Kagome lo vio así y lo llevo con la bruja Merina y ella dijo que la razón por la cual sus ojos eran distintos al momento de despertar de un sueño normal, era porque su don era algo muy particular y era que con tan solo mirar a alguien él podía saber si mentía o no, Merina le dio una posición para que su ojos solo se activaran cuando específicamente quiera…

-¿Ya sabes cómo entrenaras a Tsuki?-Pregunto Sesshomaru, el entrenar su don era algo muy difícil pero Kagome dijo que ella podía ya que Rinne todavía no decidía…

-Si-.

-¿Cómo?-

-Necesitare ayuda-.

-¿De quién?-

-De Miroku-.

-No-Sesshomaru se alejó bruscamente de Kagome con fastidio, El no quería que fuera a ver a Miroku porque si iba ahí podía encontrarse con Inuyasha

-Sesshomaru, Miroku sabe de esto-Kagome se acercó a un mueble y se sentó para poder dirigir su mirada y atención a Sesshomaru

-Si ves a ese monje tal vez te encuentres con Inuyasha-.

-Ya pasaron 10 años…Tal vez sea diferente-Kagome empezó a recordar el por qué Sesshomaru no quería cerca Inuyasha de Kagome

_Flashback_

_-¡Kagome tu puedes!-Gritaba Kaede, mientras podía ver la cabecita del bebe de Sesshomaru y Kagome_

_-¡Ahh!-Lo único que podía decir Kagome, estaba en el momento de parto_

_-¡Se fuerte Kagome!-Gritaba Sango mientras ayudaba a la abuela Kaede_

_-¡Un poco más, Kagome!-Kaede podía ver que ya salía el cuerpecito de un niño_

_-Kagome, puja una vez más y el niño saldrá-Kagome lo hizo y pujo, empezaba a respirar jadeante y de pronto_

_**El llanto de un bebe**_

_-¡Es un niño!- Grito Sango a todo volumen_

_-Lo…es-Dijo Kagome mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento_

_-¡Felicidades, Kagome!- Hablo la abuela Kaede_

_-Si felicidades-Guiño Sango _

_-Gracias-Kagome cayó exhausta, y empezó a dormir_

_Mientras…_

_-Sesshomaru, felicidades es un niño-Sango se acercó y ofreció su mano esperando que la chocara cosa que jamás sucedió_

_-No piensas tener más, ¿Eh?-Miroku se acercó a Sesshomaru, parecía que el tiempo que compartió con Kagome hizo que ablandara el gélido corazón del Youkay _

_-Cállate o te mato-Bueno no tanto._

_-¡Kagome!-._

_-Inuyasha-Susurro Sango._

_Inuyasha apareció del bosque mientras se dirija a la cabaña, pero se detuvo de pronto porque Sesshomaru se puso en frente _

_-¡Muévete, Sesshomaru!-._

_-Lárgate antes de que te mate-_

_-¡Quiero ver a Kagome!-_

_-No puedes Inuyasha…ahora no-Hablo Sango llamando la atención de Inuyasha_

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-Ahora esta descansando, espérala-._

_-Bien-._

_De pronto la noche se hizo presente acompañado de la luna llena y las estrellas_

_Sesshomaru solo vigilaba la puerta, mientras que Inuyasha estaba en el techo esperando que Kagome despertase ella no podía estar con Sesshomaru…_

_Sango y Miroku estaban en la cabaña, al lado, cuidando a sus hijas gemelas y a su último hijo_

_-Sesshomaru…-Susurro Kagome mientras se acomodaba y sentía como su cuerpo estaba de lo más saludable, como era una Youkay solo necesitaría descanso y estaría bien_

_-Despertaste-La anciana Kaede le tendió un poco de té, para que lo bebiese_

_-Gracias por todo-Agradeció Kagome mientras que con la mirada buscaba algo…mejor dicho alguien…_

_-Tu hijo está durmiendo, tiene buenos pulmones no dejaba de gritar-Sonrió Kaede_

_-Entonces será Kotaro-Hablo Kagome_

_-¿Kotaro?-._

_-Si era hombre ese sería su nombre…Kotaro-Explico Kagome; Kaede se levantó para traer él bebe con suma delicadeza ya que si lo despertaba volvería a llorar_

_-Aquí esta-Kaede le dio a Kagome su bebe con suavidad_

_-Eres hermoso-Kagome empezó a sollozar mientras veía a Kotaro dormir_

_-Estas muy feliz- Afirmo Kaede _

_-Claro-_

_-Kagome…-_

_-Si-_

_-Inuyasha está aquí-_

_-Podrías llamarle-._

_-Está bien-._

* * *

_-¡Inuyasha!-Grito la anciana Kaede._

_-¿Qué pasa?, Abuela-Inuyasha bajo del techo y se puso en frente de la anciana Kaede_

_-Kagome quiere verte-_

_-Bien-Inuyasha entro rápidamente a la cabaña_

_-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-Pregunto Kaede_

_-Cállate-Contesto Sesshomaru_

_-Siempre tan caballeroso-Hablo con sarcasmo cosa que Sesshomaru lo escucho pero, no lo tomo importancia_

* * *

_-Inuyasha-_

_-Kagome-Inuyasha miro como Kagome apretaba con cuidado a su bebe contra su pecho _

_-Pensé que no estabas aquí-._

_-Disculpa -._

_-No tienes por qué disculparte-._

_-No me refería a eso-._

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-A esto-_

_Kagome empezó a botar sangre de todo su cuerpo ya que Inuyasha la había atacado, con sus pocas fuerzas kagome apretó a Kotaro contra su cuerpo para protegerlo_

_-¿Por…Que?-Kagome tosía sangre y lloraba se sentía traicionada nunca pensó que Inuyasha haría tal cosa_

_-Porque tú no puedes ser de Sesshomaru-._

_-Pensé que lo habías aceptado-._

_-Por un momento si, pero después de la muerte de Kikyo lo volví a pensar y me dije que si tu no podías ser mía, deberías morir como ella…-._

_-Inuyasha-Kagome empezó a llorar y de pronto sintió que ya no podía más y así cerro sus ojos lentamente, dando su último suspiro y murió…_

* * *

_Inuyasha salió con una sonrisa burlona y se encontró con Sesshomaru_

_-Te matare-_

_-No lo creo-_

_-Porque tan seguro-_

_-Deberías ir adentro, ella está muriendo-._

_-Maldito…-_

_-Adiós- ''Ella ya debe estar muerta''_

_Sesshomaru sin pensarlo entro y vio como todo el lugar estaba lleno de sangre y que solo el respiro de su hijo _

_Sesshomaru desenvainó a Tenseiga, para revivir a Kagome_

_-Ay están-Sesshomaru podía ver a los mensajeros del mas allá, estaban tocando el cuerpo de su mujer, con un solo movimiento de su espada, ellos desaparecieron_

_-Sesshomaru...-Susurro Kagome y abría lentamente los ojos viendo a Sesshomaru mientras el solo la cargaba y para llevar a su mujer al palacio_

_De ahí no ven más a Inuyasha…_

_Fin del flashback_

-Tu sabes más que nadie que puede herirte-Hablo Sesshomaru

-Pero algo debió pasar para que el quisiera matarme-Kagome puso su mano en su mentón y trato de buscar alguna pista…pero no pasaba nada por su cabeza

-Nadie lo estaba manipulando si a eso te refieres-.

-Pero Kotaro nació días después de la muerte de Naraku-.

-No quiero que vayas y punto-Declaro Sesshomaru

-Sabes que iré y me llevare a los niños para que los conozcan-

-¡No!-Sesshomaru golpeo la mesa hasta casi romperla

-No me pasara nada-.

-Sabes que si mueres esta vez…-

-No podre revivir, lo sé no tienes por qué repetírmelo-Interrumpió Kagome

-¿Has pensado que sería de tus hijos, si tú murieras?-.

-Lo se…-

-Lo sabes… ¡Lo sabes! Y comentes una locura por ese hibrido-Sesshomaru estaba fastidiado, El no perdería a su mujer por un capricho… ¿Qué ella no pensaba en…el?

-Cálmate, Sesshomaru-Kagome se paró y se dirigió a Sesshomaru y le abrazo cariñosamente haciendo que trate de olvidar su enojo

-Sabes qué pasaría si te pierdo…

-No pasara nada de eso-Kagome se puso de puntillas para poder llegar a los labios de Sesshomaru y darle un beso cosa que funciono y ahí estaban después de haber discutido por el bienestar de Kagome, termino con un beso y en esos 10 años cuando tenían peleas menores mayormente a los primeros años, siempre terminaba así con un beso que transmitía angustia, dolor o hasta el mismo amor

Kagome se separó rápidamente de Sesshomaru

-Yue me acompañara a los niños me los llevare-

-Te vigilare-Como siempre en toda pelea Kagome terminaba ganando y siempre será así y Sesshomaru siempre se preguntaba ¿Cuándo dejo su orgullo? Para amar a esa mujer tan…tan…Kagome

- Esta bien- Kagome sonrió y agarro la mano de Sesshomaru para salir del despacho y dirigirse a su habitación

* * *

-Kimiko despierta a los niños, por favor-Kagome se encontraba todavía con su **nemaki** blanco

-Puedo preguntar porque-Kimiko estaba con su kimono celeste y con su cabello atado en coleta, como siempre tan simple, pero tan radiante y su típica sonrisa

-Iremos de visita-.

-Bien estarán listos, Kagome-.

-Gracias Kimiko- Kagome cerró la puerta de la habitación y vio a Sesshomaru que ya estaba como típico traje y con la misma armadura

-Ya cámbiate-.

-Si ya se-.

* * *

-Yue-.

-Si-.

-Ven con nosotros-Kagome estaba vestida con **homongi **rosa con bordados en forma cerezos

-Claro-Sonrió Yue, él estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado cuando Kotaro nació y no quería que esa situación pasase de nuevo ya que él seguía enamorado de Kagome aunque él sabe que es un imposible

-Ya estamos todos-. Los hijos de Sesshomaru y Kagome, Kimiko y Yue irían para visitar después de 10 años a todos sus amigos…

-Mph- Todos se volvieron una esfera de luz y se dirigieron a la aldea…

Una anciana hacia los deberes como sacerdotisa, exterminadora que con el tiempo todavía no había perdido sus encantos y el monje que exorcizaba junto con Kaede

-¿Qué será de Kagome y el Señor Sesshomaru?-Preguntaba una joven algo que era tan monótono todo los días

-Debe estar bien, Rin-Respondió la anciana Kaede

-Bueno no creo que Sesshomaru la deje venir después de lo sucedido-Dijo Miroku mientras organizaba bien la mercadería que había ganado con su ultimo exorcizo

- Tienes razón-Hablo su la esposa de Miroku, Sango que arreglaba la ropa de las gemelas

-¡Hola!-.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede y Rin voltearon para ver a la persona que esta vez los visitaban

-¡Kagome!-Gritaron todos al unísono

-¡Chicos!-Kagome estaba feliz no habían cambiado en casi nada a excepción de Rin que ahora estaba como toda una señorita

-¡Mamá!-Grito Kotaro y todos salieron al pensar de que podía ser algo malo pero era todo lo contrario estaba ahí Shipou como todo un joven que estaba convertido en la esfera rosa y le mordida levemente la cabeza mientras decía

-Eres hijo de Kagome-.

-¡Shipou!-Grito Kagome ahora estaban casi todos ahí a excepción de Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome cuanto te extrañe!-Shipou volvió a su apariencia autentica y le dio un abrazo a Kagome

-Yo también…Bueno a todos-

-Sesshomaru sí que hizo su trabajo bien-Comento Miroku mientras lanzaba miradas picaras a Kagome y Sesshomaru, cosa que provoco el sonrojo en el rostro de Kagome

-Miroku deja de decir estupideces-Sango le dio una cachetada a Miroku

-Sanguito, mi mor yo solo decía el progreso de Sesshomaru y Kagome-.

-Vamos entremos a la cabaña-Agrego la anciana Kaede

Todos ingresaron y se sentaron a excepción de Sesshomaru que se sentó a un rincón para vigilar el lugar donde están…

-Cuéntanos, Kagome como va tu vida-Hablo Miroku

-Bien de hecho quiero presentarles a mis hijos-.

-¿Dónde está Kotaro?-Pregunto La anciana Kaede

-Soy yo-Hablo Kotaro quien miraba a los _humanos_ amigos de su madre, pero miraba con detención a la anciana

-No ha cambiado en nada-Hablo Sango

-¿He?...Mamá-No ha cambiado en nada significa que ya se conocían

-Dime-.

-¿Ellas me conocen?-Pregunto con ingenuidad Kotaro

-Ellas solo te vieron cuando eras un bebe, pero no haz cambiando en nada-Explico Kagome a su hijo quien ya comprendía

-Es idéntico a Sesshomaru-Comento Miroku

-Si pero en personalidad creo que no- Agrego Shipou

-Esta es mi segunda hija, Hitomi-Presento Kagome a su segunda hija

-Mph-Solo eso obtuvieron como respuesta por parte de ella

-Es idéntica a ti Kagome…-dijo Miroku

-Pero en personalidad a Sesshomaru-Agrego Sango

-Estos son mis gemelos Rinne y Tsuki-

-¡Hola!-Hablo alegremente Tsuki como siempre

-Hola…-Dijo Rinne algo intimidado pero estaba un poco sonrojado por las miradas

-¿Y cuántos años tienen todos?-Pregunto Shipou

-Kotaro tiene 9 años, Hitomi tiene 7 y mis gemelos tienen 5-Contesto alegremente Kagome

-¿Y ella quién es?-Pregunto Kaede

-Ella es Kimiko, mi dama de compañía- Kimiko solo asintió sin hablar

Sesshomaru se levantó de golpe y salió seguida de todos los demás

-Inuyasha…-Hablo Sesshomaru

-Yo no vine a hablar contigo si no con Kagome-Estaba ahí parado Inuyasha no había cambiado absolutamente en nada

-Primero te mato-Amenazo Sesshomaru

-Kagome, necesito hablar contigo…No te lastimare-Inuyasha y Kagome solo tenían contacto visual

-Está bien- Contesto Kagome dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Tsuki, ¿Dice la verdad?-Sesshomaru miro a su hijo y el solo asintió mientras los ex-acompañantes de Inuyasha y Kagome veían con curiosidad los ojos de este, uno era dorado y otro era marón achocolatado

-Ese niño…-Susurro Miroku para sí mientras se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos

-Vamos Inuyasha-Kagome se acercó con firmeza a Inuyasha quien la cargo desprevenidamente y Sesshomaru y sus dos primero hijos lanzaron un gruñido

Y con eso Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron al bosque…

* * *

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en frente del Árbol Sagrado, lugar donde por primera vez Kagome vio a Inuyasha

-Es nuestro lugar-Inuyasha se sentó como siempre solía hacerlo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Hablo Kagome refiriéndose a los que paso hace 10 años

-Por qué no quería aceptar que me dejaras-Contesto Inuyasha

-¿Me mataste, por eso?-.

-Discúlpame por todo lo qué te hice sufrir Kagome, después de lo que hice pensé mucho en ti en mí en Sesshomaru en Kikyo…-

-Inuyasha sabes creo que te comprendo y bueno creo que eso ya es pasado no tienes por qué darme una explicación-

-Pero fue tu muerte la que yo provoque-Inuyasha solo bajo la cabeza

-Pero no estoy muerta por favor ya olvídalo-Kagome se sentó junto a Inuyasha

-¿Entonces me perdonas?-.

-Si-.

-Adiós-.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Mamá!-Rinne apareció éntrelos arbustos

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Él ya está muerto-Rinne apunto a la imagen de Inuyasha

-¡¿Qué?!-Kagome vio a Inuyasha y su imagen se empezó a desvanecer hasta que llegó el momento de que desapareció y dejando solo su prenda roja

-Adiós, mi querida Kagome-Se escuchó en todo el bosque

-Inuyasha ya estaba muerto pero…-

-El ya estaba muerto Kagome-Sesshomaru apareció detrás de ella

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Pregunto Kagome

-Por qué él no se iría hasta no hablar contigo-

-Gracias-Kagome recogió la prenda roja, la doblo y la abrazo contra su pecho

-Mama, nos vamos- Hablo Rinne mientras jalaba levemente la maga del kimono de su madre

-Adelántate Rinne-Ordeno Sesshomaru

-Si papá-Rinne se fue corriendo mientras dejaba a solas a sus padres

-Por un momento pensé que el trataría de llevarte al infierno-Hablo Sesshomaru

-Tsuki, te dijo que decía la verdad con no lastimarme-Kagome se acercó lentamente y agarro la mano de Sesshomaru y lo puso sobre sus hombros

-Rinne dijo que Inuyasha ya estaba muerto-Sesshomaru atrajo a Kagome para estrecharla contra sus brazos

-Sesshomaru vamos a la aldea-.

-Pero antes…-Sesshomaru agarro con sus manos el rostro de Kagome y la atrajo contra el para depositarle un dulce beso que fue profundizado por Kagome

-Sesshomaru ya lo dejamos para la noche, Contrólate- Sonrió Kagome separándose de el

_**Fin...**_

* * *

**Ya esta ahora si es fin definitivo de todo este fic completo y garcias a todos por leerlo TT_TT ya me puse sentimental XD**

**Cuidense todos, dejen reviews con su opnion del epilogo si lo odiaron o lo amaron**

**Sayonara**


End file.
